Cali Bad: The Story Continues
by Love.Me1
Summary: It's just a continuation of short drabbles from Cali Bad. Read about times when Sonny comes home, meets Chad's entire family and how Chad deals with Sonny's past self harming issues while she was gone. Same plot and characters as the original Cali Bad except sexier and more mature ; This is for all you guys that read my story and stuck with it. Rated M for a reason!
1. The first time coming home

**A/N**

**Oh My God! I thought I said I wasn't going to do this. I couldn't help myself. Yes, this is part of Cali Bads story. It's like a continuation but these are just going to be cute little drabbles of Chad and Sonny during the school year and how they weren't together and how they would finally get together. These are my short little momentous stories that I'm gonna put up maybe… every other week. I don't know if that made sense but… it sounded like it did :\**

**Please read:**

_**IMPORTANT**_**! This story isn't going to be update regularly so don't frequently ask when I'm gonna put a new chapter up. It's drabbles. It's not a serious story. It's for fun. You can ask that about my real story which is going to be up soon as soon as I finish plotting and finding a nice name. So don't ask about this one so much. That's all I ask of you. That and for you to enjoy it because this is for you guys. I hope you like… ENJOY!**

* * *

SONNY POV

I padded down the steps of the airport, searching for the family full of blondes that flew me out here for Thanksgiving. I was excited to be back in California after being in England for so long. It's been five months since I've been in California. I missed the hot sun and it made me sweat immediately. I couldn't wait to see my boyfriend. I was still searching for him and his family when I got to the bottom. Thank God, I was off that plane.

After a while, I was antsy to get home. I clicked my tongue and fixed my bag on my shoulder. Then I saw him, well... I saw his blonde hair first. I smiled when his eyes met mine and picked up my speed in walking. We eventually ended up running to each other. We he got closer to me; he lifted me by my waist and wrapped my legs around him. He's so warm and so strong. He inhaled deeply and laughed in my hair. He smelled like he always did. I smiled into his neck and sighed.

"You're home."

"I'm home."

I kissed him, lovingly for a long time in the middle of baggage claim. I ran my fingers through his hair as mine covered the side of both of ours, hiding it from other people. He kissed like he missed me. Like we needed to get my bag and leave the airport before we end up having sex on the floor. I can't believe I'm still in love with him after all this time. I thought we'd grew apart but we were in deep. He lowered me to the ground and cupped my face. My hands held his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I missed being kissed like this. Shit, I just miss him holding my hand.

"I missed you." He murmured on my lips.

"I know." He smiled and shook his head.

"Can we say 'Hi' to her too or are you two never gonna finish?" Chloe said loudly. Chad pulled back and glared at her over my shoulder. "Don't look at me like that."

I turned around and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too..." She laughed. I then hugged Mrs. Cooper and Mrs. Cooper and then of course... Seth.

"Sonny!" He exclaimed and hugged me extremely tight. "I missed you." All the air left my lungs when he squeezed.

"She can't breathe." Jack said in a chuckle. He put me down and I inhaled.

"Don't do that again." I gave him a normal hug and stepped back. I pushed my hair back and looked at Chad.

"I have to get my bags..." He nodded and walked with me over to baggage claim. He took my hand and pulled me close to him. "Miss me?"

"Mhm."

"Good." We followed the lot up sign to where my bag would come from. I grabbed the first one and Chad grabbed the second, taking the heavy bag that went over my shoulder and throwing it over his. "How's USC?"

"I love it. What about Oxford?"

"It's so fun." I grabbed his hand and grinned. "It doesn't feel like school at all. I'm on stage four times a week and I'm playing the piano a lot more than I use to..."

"You're like a little kid." He laughed softly, making goosebumps form on my arm. "So enthusiastic."

"Because it's fun." I responded. "I'm happy."

"I see. I'm happy you're here."

"Wanna go home?" I hinted. "I'm sure you really missed me."

"I really did."

"Unless you've gotten to know the USC cheerleaders."

"Nah." He simply said. "You just asked me if I cheated on you."

"I had to ask."

"I didn't do anything. I have a curfew and girls aren't allowed in the dorms. I'm not interested in other girls."

"Just needed reassurance." I chuckled and stepped around in front of him. "James hasn't sent anything, has he?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking." Daniel spoken to me a few times about how he was trying to send me something he thought I might need. Lucky he hasn't. It'd drive Chad insane knowing that James is still trying and I don't need Chad throwing his baseball scholarship away.

He shrugged. "I could ask you the same question, though? How's the… town house?"

"It's… a house. It's like living in a house with you and Seth and Chloe."

"Fun?"

"Yeah... without the sexy parts." He hummed a laugh and walked us outside towards the car.

"Are you going to see your mom today… or tomorrow or…?"

"Maybe tomorrow." I answered. I wasn't that eager to see her. She wasn't my main interest. "You said you have a curfew?"

"During school since I live in a male sports dorm, I'm not allowed to be out past eleven. It's to keep the players out of trouble and from losing her scholarships."

"Oh." I deadpanned. "Aw, Chad… you have a bedtime."

"Shut up."

"That's so cute."

"Stop it." We drove to the house and Seth helped take one of my suitcases inside. Mrs. Cooper had made dinner but I can see everything on Chad's face had no intention on eating right now. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the backyard quickly.

"Where are you two going?"

"We'll be back." He called over his shoulder. He still had my bag over his shoulder as he dragged me across the yard and towards the guest house, opening the door quickly and stepping inside. I closed the door behind us and locked it. Before I could even register anything, he turned me around and jerked me towards him. "Miss me?"

"In many ways…" I simply said and crashed my lips to his but he backed up a little. I groaned and stepped towards him but again… he took a step back. "Why'd you stop?"

"Can… Can I see your wrists?"

"You want to see m-my wrists?" I stuttered and shook my head. "Why?"

"Just to make sure…"

"Chad, I didn't."

"Well… I just want to see." He held out his hands. I took off my shirt and held out my hands. He looked up my arms, trailing his fingers over my tattoos. I wondered why he cared so much. What made him think to check my body for any newly healing scars? "There's none on your hips or thighs or any place like that?" I gestured to my naked torso.

"Would you like me to drop everything so you can see?" I unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down around my knees. His eyes scanned my body once again.

"You're so defensive."

"You don't trust me." I pulled my jeans up and fastened them.

"I trust _you_. I don't trust the voice in your head telling you to hurt yourself." He murmured. "I don't want you to hurt yourself and I just wanted to check."

"You killed my mood."

"I had to check."

"It's fine." I found my duffle bag and opened it, pulling out a tank top. I put that over my head and felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Let go…"

"Love me?"

"Mhm."

He chuckled. "You know I love you, Sonshine."

"Do I? Do I really?" I imitated him and closed my eyes when I realized that his steady breathing was very relaxing to me. "I'm hungry."

"Then, let's go get something to eat." He said. It sucks that our mood was killed but I was here for a week. That's plenty of times to do things. We walked back to the house and slid the backyard door open.

"That was quick." Seth laughed loudly and bit into what looked like pulled pork.

"Yeah… well nothing happened." Chad stated.

"Why not?"

"Your little brother forgot the condom." I teased and took the plate Mrs. Cooper handed to me.

"Yeah, I didn't miss the snarky, _rude_ comments." Chad grumbled, taking the plate out of my hand and smiling. "It's been a lovely five months without it."

"It can be another five if you want." I shot him a look and a smile. He glared at me and pursed his lips. "Thought so…"

Faith asked me. "So, what kind of things did you do in your classes? Like what's your schedule. "

"My first class isn't really a first class at like… ten in the morning. It's a fitness class and you have to run at least two miles on the treadmill. Then, I have math, literature, note reading, voice progression, a piano class, secondary instrument and a performance and stage class. That's it."

"All that in a day?"

"Mhm."

"And you have fun?"

"What's a performance and stage class?"

"They basically teach you about the stage and how to move around it when you're singing and how to interact with the audience. They teach you how to hide wires and stuff too so you don't trip over it."

"I guess that's sounds fun. I'm surprised you haven't lost your voice with all the singing you sound like you're doing."

"I lose my voice every other month. This is like a break for me."

Chad snickered and bit into the sandwich he made with his mothers pulled pork. "So, shut up." I grabbed the plate and took a bite.

"It was my plate anyway and I've missed this so much." I moaned and took another big bite. "Mm…"

"You sound like you're deprived." Chloe said.

"No, it's not that. Everything is just so different over there. Some of the food is different and it's not homemade and it's not this _good_…" I explained. Chad just made himself another plate and leaned on the counter next to me, draping an arm over my shoulder. "What about Arizona State?"

"It's hot as hell…" She blurted out. "I got sunburn the first week there. It's so hot and it's dry heat…" I laughed. "It's not funny."

"But do you like the school?"

"Yeah, I like it when I'm in the air conditioning. It's great."

"That's good. Seth…"

"Don't start with me, Sonny, you just got back."

"I was gonna ask if you drive Chloe back to school when she comes up but never mind, you asshole."

"Yes, I do."

"I don't care now." I gave him a smile and narrowed my eyes. He flipped me off and chuckled.

"What kind of tests do you have, Sonny?" Jack pushed Chad out the way to get a fork and smiled at him. He glared at his father and nudged him back.

"Um… it's mostly recitals and stuff. Before I left, my final was to compose five songs and hand in the DVD of me performing it along with a seven page paper of the history of the drums."

"Double spaced?" His father questioned.

"Nope."

"Damn, Chad. You're girl does more work than you." Seth taunted.

Chad shrugged and cleared his throat. "I have practice every day for six hours. It's about an even amount of us using our talent."

I nodded. "I guess but I'm glad I'm back for a week. It was all rainy over there."

"That sucks."

* * *

CHAD POV

Sonshine's back. Only for a week but she's back and I've missed her entirely too much. I missed looking at her face and hearing her laugh in person. Nothing sounds the same over the phone. I could tell she was tired since she was yawning so much but she's back. I'm not confused as to why I'm still in love with her because… she's still beautiful; she's still that cursing motorcycle riding girl I fell in love with.

I felt at ease. And I felt content. I didn't like how she would sound when she was sad over the phone. It worried me a little bit. I checked her wrists and other places because I wanted to see if she actually would resort to that but seeing that she didn't just took a load off my shoulders. In the back of my mind, I always thought about her doing that over there because she was so close to doing it in high school. But she's okay… and she's with me.

I placed a kiss on her bare stomach and rested my chin there, closing my eyes when she ran her fingers through my hair. I never realized how handy this guest house can be. It gives you all the alone time you need without my mother busting in; interrupting the flow of things. I made sure I locked the door so she couldn't get in. And I took the key so she still can't get in.

"Mm… why are you smiling at me?" She asked.

"Because you're beautiful."

"Aw, you turned into mush after I left." She mocked. "It's weird."

"Excuse me for being nice. I missed your face."

"I missed you. A lot. It's not the same with you around. I don't have that person behind me telling me not to do something stupid."

"I'm your conscious."

"Yes, you are." She said tiredly.

I missed this Sonny. The Sonny that would become much sweeter when she was around me but a complete badass when she was around others. When we were together, we're nice and calm and sweet and _sometimes _make snide, cunning, inappropriate comments towards each other. But when we're with others, we act normal and bitchy towards one another depending on the mood and or situation. It's fun.

She smirked. "You're staring, Chad."

"I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Paint a picture."

"I _have_ pictures."

"Do you have tissues and lotion too…?" She quirked a brow.

"You're disgusting." I laughed loudly. She laughed too and dropped her hands from my hair. "And _that _was very arrogant. You think I would do that over a picture of you."

"I mean, yeah… since… you've taken four showers in one night just thinking about me."

"And about that… you cannot send me pictures in your bra and panties and expect me to be calm about it."

"You worked yourself up, didn't you?"

"Yes." I spat out. "You sent me one when I was at practice and that would've been awkward for me to spring a hard on around a group of guys." She laughed again and shook her head.

Once again, she yawned. She's trying to stay awake. "At least I still have that effect on you."

"Do I still have the same effect on you?" She nodded. Sonny sighed and stared off into space for a moment. It's cute when she tries to stay awake and she knows she can't. "Go to bed, Sonny. You're tired."

"I don't want to go to sleep." She muttered.

"You've been fighting sleep for at least an hour now."

"And you've been watching." She yawned back at me and smiled. "Sleep wastes time."

I crawled up towards her face and kissed her cheek. "But you need sleep. And I'll be here when you wake up."

"That sounds nice."

"What?"

"You'll be here when I wake up." She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a chaste kiss underneath my jaw line. "You don't know how much I'm enjoying this. I wake up to Adriana stumbling into her clothes to get to class on time."

"Well, I won't wake you up unless you want me to." I kissed her lips softly and brushed my thumb over her cheekbone.

"Fine."

"I'm glad you're back. I don't have to sit in misery and watch Grady, Grant and Derek suck on their girlfriends face. And you can meet some guys from my _new _team."

"_More_ baseball. I never get tired of it." She said sarcastically. "What's gonna happen if you get famous and you make it to the Major Leagues?" She asked.

"You'll help me choose which time I wanna sign to."

"Oh? I'm still gonna be in the picture?"

"Mhm. Unless you break up with me but since _no _girl has ever broken up with me, I don't think it's gonna happen anytime soon…"

"You're so damn arrogant, Chad." I dropped my head into her neck and laughed, inhaling the clean scent of her… and her hair that smelled like Chamomile.

"Well, what's gonna happen when you sign to a label and start touring?"

She sighed. "I'll break up with you. Find someone rich and famous. Maybe Zac Efron." I nipped at her skin a little harshly. "Ow!" She yelped and pushed me away. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to." I smirked at her and listened to her scoff.

"Bitch." She muttered in a grin and slapped my chest with the back of her hand. "Don't worry; I wouldn't leave you to fend by yourself in MLB. I'd make sure they're paying you enough."

"It's just a dream, though. I'm still in my first year of college."

"So am I." I watched her yawn while I pushed a piece of her hair off of her forehead. She kissed my wrist and rested the side of her face in the palm of my hand with her eyes closed. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" I smiled. "You can't fight it anymore, baby. You have to go to sleep."

"I know." She turned towards me. "And you're _going _to be my pillow because I've sleeping alone for months." Sonny curled up in my chest and hummed. "Goodnight." I turned off the lamp and put a hand underneath my head, the other around her back. After sleeping in an all boys dorm, I've missed this. I missed her skin pressed on mine; the warmth of her body flowing onto mine. I didn't tell her that she's meeting my _entire _family in a few days. We're going down to Malibu. This should be fun.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review :) I hope you liked it. I know some of you are going to be excited and I'm happy that you're happy :) Just review and tell me what you thought. Remember that these are short little drabble stories that are a continuation to the original. Of course Cali Bad is going to be better than this. I didn't write this to be extravagant and stuff. So yeah... Review. Chapter 2 coming… soon… **


	2. Tattoos, James and her Mom

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for you reviews :) I liked them and I'm glad you're excited. ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAD POV

"Are you awake yet?" Sonny murmured into my neck. I smirked since she couldn't see me and absentmindedly moved my hand behind my head. I don't mind waking up with her on top of me. And I don't mind waking up to her kissing me. I just like waking up to her in general. He placed a kiss behind my ear and chuckled out a groan. "Wake up..."

"You sound needy..."

"I need you to wake up and satisfy me. It's been five months..."

"Wait another twenty minutes." I told her and moved my free hand to touch the back of her thigh.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"No, Chad... that's too long." She groaned again and exhaled. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

I laughed. "You're begging me to sleep with you."

"Because I'm really, really, really horny for no reason at all." She stated. "I will take it from you at this point."

"You can't force sex on me." I blurted out. "I'm your boyfriend. Anything sexual you do to me is willingly given."

"I really hate you right now."

"I bet you do." I smiled. "But you love me so it's all good."

"In theory."

"In actuality." I corrected her. "My mother's gonna chew us out for the phone bill."

"Why?"

"It was over fifteen hundred dollars."

"Holy shit..." She laughed. "That's just from us texting or calling or both?"

"Both..." I looked over at the clock. "Fifteen minutes left..." She rolled her hips on mine slowly. "That's not going to work."

"You fucking suck." Sonny pushed herself up on her hands and looked at me in a sultry way. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know." The sound thunder rumbled through the house shortly and the rain came flowing down. "For that..."

"You wanted to have sex... while it was storming?"

"Don't complain."

I rolled us over quickly and pressed my lips to hers, weaving my hand underneath her back and pulled her close to me. She smiled into the kiss and curled all ten of her fingers into my hair. I searched for the clasp of her bra but mentally frowned when I couldn't find it. It was in the front, duh. My hand trailed around to her front, caressing the soft skin of her stomach and reaching the front clasp. I unsnapped it and pulled it off her, relishing the sight of her breasts. She moaned as I let my hand massage the warmth of her skin, hitching her leg around my waist. I remembered to bring a few condoms in here. I know I brought some. The blood started traveling south just at the mere fact that I was kissing and touching my topless girlfriend that I haven't seen in months. There was so much frustration built up inside. I knew that both of us couldn't wait to get a long, satisfying fix of each other. Sonny lightly dragged her nails down my biceps, making me shudder and groan on her lips. She knows that that does to me.

I leaned back on my heels and curled my thumb around the edge of her panties, pulling them down her smooth thighs and off her body. She was bare in front of me and down there. My member formed a tent in my boxers and throbbed because I was so close. Another strike of lightening followed by thunder hit. Sonny pulled me back into a kiss and reached down to take off my boxers. I kicked them off hastily and dropped them to the floor. Then, I paused reaching over to the floor and into the pocket of my sweatpants. I pulled out two condoms and set the other one on the nightstand. I opened the foil package, put the rubber on correctly and stroked myself to comfort. I then climbed over her again and situated myself at her sex.

"Hurry up..."

"So feisty." I teased and kissed her lips.

She glared at me but then softened her eyes when I thrusted into her. I moved in and out of her easily since she was so wet for me. All those months without this lived up to the hype of actually doing the act. The daydreams, the phone sex, the pictures... nothing can compare to the actual thing. She slung one arm around my neck and the other rested on my waist. Her fingernails dug into my skin and a heavy breath left her lips. I tucked my head into the crook of her neck, leaving feathery light kisses all over the side of it. I moved at an even pace that was best for the both of us. I grunted softly and cupped the side of Sonny's face, turning it so I can kiss her again.

"Oh..." She moaned in my mouth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Baby, open your eyes."

I leaned my forehead on hers and moved a hand up her thigh, then over her hip. Her eyes were faded like they always would look when she was close. She breathed out shakily before trembling an inhale. Her muscles drew me in tighter and milked my member. She moaned out my name and closed her eyes again, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. My heart pounded and a knot formed in the pit of my stomach. Sonny's nails raked down my back and she pulled me closer to her. I tensed up at my release and slowed down, releasing hard into the condom and dropping my head. We took a minute to catch our breath and come back down from whatever cloud we put each other on. Sonny looked at me and smiled before laughing in a small way.

"You're still beautiful..."

"And you're still not so bad yourself." She kissed my lips shortly. I pecked her lips again and chuckled. I pulled my sated member out of her and got up, heading to the bathroom to clean myself off. She was behind me but reached inside the shower to turn it on.

"You're gonna take a shower with me."

"This showers for me..." She said. I took the condom off and rolled it in toilet tissue, throwing it in the trash that I'll remind myself to take to the house later so it can be put out. "But you are welcome to join." I stretched and winced a little. The pain of the scratches just kicked in. Surprisingly, they did hurt as much as they used to. "Sorry..." She muttered in a small laugh.

I kissed her forehead and opened the shower door. "It's fine."

* * *

SONNY POV

We didn't have sex in the shower. We literally took a normal shower and then got out. I wasn't spent put I was reeling and partially satisfied to the point where, I can go to sleep peacefully without a second thought. I don't know why he wanted to do it when there was thunder and lightning but it was cool having the thunder drown out my sounds. And having the lightening flash in my eyes from time to time. Where he got that idea from, I don't know. After I put on a pair of leggings and a t shirt since the rain had stopped and the clouds were still there, he got dressed. His mother would kill me we weren't there for breakfast. We ran across the yard really quick without shoes and slid the door open. The awkward part: facing his family after they know what we just did. The annoying part... Seth.

"Come eat breakfast." Jack waved us over to the table. I sat in the usual seat I sat in before I left.

"Good morning..." Seth said with a knowing smile. I shot him a look. "I thought you two wouldn't leave the house for a few days."

"Where's Taylor?" I furrowed my brows.

"Home with the baby. She didn't want to leave because of the rain." He replied.

"Oh..."

Faith cleared her throat. "Are you nervous?" I tucked my phone underneath my thigh.

"For?"

"To meet the entire extended Cooper family..." I looked at Mrs. Cooper and then at Chad.

"What's she talking about?"

"Thanksgiving is always spent with my extended family. We didn't do it last year but there's one this year and it's in Malibu." Chad stated. What the hell?

"Um... no..." I shook my head. "I can't meet your entire family. That's weird."

"It's not weird."

"Chad, I had a hard time meeting your parents. Do you know how hard it's going to be with a room full of adults?"

"You had a hard time meeting us?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she did but its fine now just like it's going to be fine when she meets everyone."

"I'm not going."

"Where are you going to go?" Chad sat back in his chair and rested his elbow on the handle. He had a point. "Please tell me..."

"If I go, I'm getting four new tattoos." I cocked my head and brow. "And you can't say shit about it."

"Are you gonna stop her?" He looked at his mother.

"Four tattoos, Sonny?"

"Maybe five depending on the mood I'm in." I shrugged. "I know you all are opposing to this…"

"Don't you think that's a lot of tattoos…?"

"No, it's not in places where it shows."

"You know what you're getting already?" Jack asked.

"Mhm, I have for a while now."

Seth snorted a laugh and shook his head. "There's honestly something wrong with you." I just shrugged again.

"So, what are you going to get?"

"I'm not going to get all of them while I'm here." I wanted 'Faith' on my arm, near my elbow. I didn't tell Chad that I had started taking birth control. I don't think he needs to know... yet. "I want 'Faith' tattooed on me."

"Hm… why?"

"Because I have faith in myself."

"At least you have a reason for every tattoo you get…"

"Yeah, um… not the feather one."

"Yeah, you thought it was _cute_." He mocked me. I rolled my eyes and picked up my glass of cranberry juice.

"Here's your mail and stuff…" His mother lifted a stack of envelopes off her lap. I grimaced and looked through them. There had to be at least forty five envelopes. That includes my phone bill ones that I have to pay my half on. Shit. This is a lot. I stopped when I saw one from a Florida address and put the others down. It was from James and Daniels parents address but I knew it was from one of the boys. I tore the edges and pulled the paper out.

_Dear Sonny,_

_Since you won't answer my calls and you haven't spoken to me since the day of your graduation, I guess the only way I can speak to you is through the mail. I sent you something for your graduation. And there's something in there for you birthday. I hope you like it and… maybe… just maybe you'll decide to call me and stop giving me the silent treatment._

Well, what the hell did he send? I shook the envelope out onto my hand and squeezed my eyes shut. Why would he send me this? When James and I were dating, he brought me a bracelet with a motocross charm on it that had his number on it. Every time he'd win first place, he would add a charm. So… there are seven charms on. I shook my head and clicked my tongue.

"Is that from him?" Chad muttered low enough so his parents didn't hear. I nodded, seeing his jaw clench repeatedly. "What is it?"

"When we _were_ dating…" He nodded because he didn't want to hear more. He reached under my thigh and pulled out my phone, unlocking it and scrolling through the contacts. "What are you doing?" Chad just got up and dismissed himself from the table, standing out on the backyard porch.

"James is messing with you again?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." I grumbled. I wasn't even hungry, food just didn't appeal to me this morning but I know I'll be hungry later own. I pushed my chair back, walking through the kitchen and opening the backyard door.

"Stop sending her things, James, you're fucking annoying." I couldn't hear what James was saying but I could tell that he was getting mad. "She doesn't want you anymore. What don't you get about that? She's explained this to you plenty of times and now _I'm _mad. You kicked her off her bike and she slapped you across the face so hard, you spit blood. Sonny hates you." There was another pause of silence. "I don't care. She doesn't want the bracelet and she doesn't want you. Stop trying to put yourself back in her life." Then he hung up and dropped his hand from his ear.

"How'd _that_ go?"

"I thought my ex was crazy; yours in on a fucking stalker status." He turned around and handed me my phone. "I'm gonna break that bracelet."

"I won't stop you and he doesn't get to me anymore. He shouldn't get to you either."

"He doesn't. I just don't like his persistence."

"Sounds like someone else I know." I smirked and walked back into the house. Chad walked behind me and grabbed my ass when no one was paying attention. I whipped around and slapped him in the chest harshly. He chuckled and pushed my shoulder gently.

"What?" He teased me. "You're gonna fight me?"

"You're so annoying." He pushed my shoulder again and I shoved him. "Stop it."

"Or what?"

"Stop it, Chad."

"Why don't you both stop? I know Sonny got back but it's too much for the first day. Spread the love out… over the course of these days…" His father said and stood up with his empty plate. I glared at Chad as his father moved next to us to dump his plate in the sink. Once his back way turned, Chad- with an _open _palm- smacked my ass, making me cover my mouth from screaming.

"That hurt!" I exclaimed from pain into my hand. "I hate you…"

"That was for that Zac Efron comment last night."

"It was _last night _and you got me back for that."

He smirked and leaned on the counter. "Oh… then that was for… whatever hell you were going to give me today."

"I fucking hate you." He winked at me. I'm going to get him back for that. I swear I am.

After the rain had died down, Chad and Seth went to go to his apartment to pick up Taylor. They were coming back so I waited in his room, opening up the other pieces of mail that had come here while I was gone. It was all bills that I really didn't have enough money to pay. I had to call my mother and I immediately started regretting just thinking about it. She's always bitchy about something but this has to be done. I called her and asked her to come over so we can talk about a few things. I don't even know why I have bills. All I really have is a cell phone and that bill was already paid for.

'**My mother is coming over' – SM**

'**Why?' – CDC**

'**Money issues' – SM**

'**We're on our way back now' – CDC**

'**Don't rush…' – SM**

'**I still don't like your mom' – CDC**

'**She doesn't like you either' – SM**

Chad and Connie still have that hate for each other. Well, Chad has an extreme hate for her. He doesn't want me to be around her at all. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let her in the house if he had his way. But she got here before he did so it wasn't his choice.

"Are you happy to be home?" My mother tried to make conversation in the kitchen since Jake and Faith were here to mediate the problem. I nodded slowly. "That's good…"

"I need to… borrow some money." I came out with it and her brows rose.

"You left with some. What happened to it?"

"College has it's expenses." I replied. "Can you just… help me out?"

"Why don't you ask your other family? You don't need me in your life at all." She spat out. I cleared my throat and glared at her.

"They've already done so much. Maybe it's time for my biological mother to stop being a bitch."

* * *

CHAD POV

I walked into the house and where I heard voices. Connie, _ugh_, Connie. I hate her because she put her hands on my girlfriend several times. I'd beat her to oblivion if she was a guy but since I can't touch her, I write her name on the baseballs I practice with. She flared her nostrils when she saw me. I folded my arms as Seth went to the fridge and got water. Taylor went upstairs to change Ryan's diaper.

"Chad…" She greeted me.

I clenched my jaw. "Don't acknowledge me. I don't like you."

"Are you going to help me out or not? Maybe we can work out a deal." Sonny suggested and caught her mothers attention. I hate the bitch.

"Maybe if you weren't going overseas, you wouldn't have to borrow any money."

"Maybe if you made more money, it wouldn't be a problem." My girlfriend scoffed and tried to hold back the attitude but it wasn't working.

"Well maybe if I didn't have a daughter, I'd have more money."

"You'd have Chlamydia because you're a whore who sleeps with married men."

"And I wouldn't have been with your fucking father for that matter." She snapped at Sonny. I can see the anger swelling up inside Sonny but she held it back and sipped her water.

Seth groaned softly. "This is going to be bad."

"I hate you so much. You're such a bitch." Sonny sighed out.

"And you're the daughter of one so how does that make you better than me?"

"I'm not a whore who spread her legs just to get a fucking raise. I didn't break up a marriage and a family. I didn't ruin other people's lives."

"Maybe we should just calm down." Jack eased and moved everything sharp. Is this how Sonny and her mother fight?

"You ruined Chad and Penelope's relationship. You ruined mine and you ruined my marriage. You and your father can go to hell." Talking about Sonny is one thing, saying something bad about her father is a blow to her anger and she can't control it after that.

"Fuck you!" I got up quickly and moved in between them, giving Connie a look daring to put her hands on her.

I sighed. "If you're smart, you'll leave." She glared at Sonny as much as she could over my shoulder and went into her purse, pulling out her wallet and scribbling a on a check. She slammed it on the counter and walked out with her heels clicking with her every step. I turned around to Sonny and glared at her. "You could've tried being nice."

"No."

"Things would've gone smoother."

"Nothing is ever smooth with my mother, Chad. Leave it alone, I'm already heated." She took the check off the counter and looked at it.

"How much did she give you?"

"Seven thousand…"

"Is that going to be enough?" She nodded. "I'm going to cash it."

"Right now?" My mom asked. "Why?"

"She's a spiteful bitch who would take the money out of her account." Sonny folded the check and opened her hand. "Car keys."

"My car is in the garage. Don't crash my Benz."

"When have I ever crashed your car?" She reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Chad's whipped." Seth sang out teasingly. I am whipped but I don't really care. Sonny walked away towards the garage. Oh… wait… she has to go in the garage! Her bikes are in there and I don't want her to see them. I sprinted across the house and slid in front of the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Um… don't go in the garage."

"Why not? Move."

"I'll drive you there and then we can go do some stuff." Sonny narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"What's in the garage?"

"Nothing." I took the keys and smiled nervously.

"So, why won't you let me go in? Move, man." She almost opened the door but I slammed it shut. "Chad!" She exclaimed. "What's in the garage that you don't want me to see?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

She took a few steps back and swallowed. "You got my bikes back, didn't you?" Shit.

"What? _Pfft_, no. The guy wouldn't even sell them to me when I asked. Just go brush your hair or something."

"You're acting like a lunatic." I hit the garage door button on my key remote and heard it start to open. I had to do the quickest thing I can think of. I kissed her, hard. I grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, walking back into the kitchen and blindly finding the pantry door. I pushed her inside before closing it hastily and exhaling.

"What are you doing!" Sonny yelled.

"What _are _you doing?" Taylor came down the steps with Ryan in her arms.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I love you too." I ran into the garage and backed my car out of it as fast as I could. I closed the door and ran back in the house to see my mother leaning on the Pantry door so my girlfriend couldn't get out. She moved when she saw me and Sonny opened the door. That anger on her face used to scare me but I grew immune to it over time.

"I hate you."

"Mhm."

"Don't touch me again."

"Mhm."

"And I'm not having sex with your for the rest of the time I'm here."

"Yeah, okay…" I muttered and watched her walk in front of me. I chuckled to myself as she got in the passenger seat of my car and turned her head to the window. "Are you _okay _with meeting my family?"

"I… have no other choice but to go. You should've told me earlier."

"You might've backed out of it."

"Is your family nicer than your father was?"

"No… my family's horrible honestly. They met Penelope at a barbeque once and only liked her because her father is a stockbroker."

"This is gonna fucking suck."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. You just said your family is horrible and if I get an attitude then that whole… Thanksgiving is going to be messed up."

"Relax…" I placed my hand on her knee and squeezed soothingly. "The house is big enough for you not to run into people every second."

"The house? It's one big house full of blonde haired, blue eyed Cooper?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Well, since you don't have anywhere else to go… what are you going to do? What do you want me to do about it?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, I'd just rather not stay in a house with your family for a few days."

"You want to stay in a hotel." I suggested as she pushed her hair back and exhaled.

"That sounds better than anything. Your mother is going to hate that idea."

I chuckled and then squeezed her knee again. "My mother likes when _you're _happy more than I am so she'll give into it."

"Since when does your mom care about me so much?"

"Right after you left to go to school. Why do you think she pays every bill without a second doubt?"

"Oh…" I smirked and looked in my rearview mirror. "Is baseball training hard?"

"It's the usual…"

"So what's the rule there? If you break something you, lose your scholarship like Seth did?"

"Yeah." She nodded slowly and coughed. "Are you getting sick?"

"No, my throat hurts..."

"You're getting sick."

"I'm not getting sick, alright?" Sonny blurted out and shook her head. "This usually happens after I get over losing my voice."

"What do you do for it?"

"A whole lot of warm water and honey."

"Oh. This morning probably didn't help either. I didn't mean to make you moan so loud." She shot me a look and rolled her eyes.

"So arrogant." She snickered as I pulled into the bank parking lot and parked my car in a space. Sonny pushed the side of my head as she got out and closed the door. She's getting sick. How I know? She always just wants to sleep when she gets sick. She cashed her check and stayed silent the whole ride. When we got back home, she found a small pot and filled it with water before putting it on the stove to boil.

"Mom, Sonny and I are going to stay at a hotel when we go to Malibu."

"Why?"

Sonny sighed. "Because I'm not very comfortable with it. It'd make me happier… if…" She cleared her throat again. "I can stay with him…"

"Especially if Sonny's getting sick."

"I'm not getting sick." She spat at me. "Shut up."

"So damn defensive."

"Because I'm not getting sick, I lost my voice a few weeks ago and it came back right before I came here... and that usually turns into a sore throat. That's it…"

"Can we stay at a hotel or not?"

"I don't know. I'll ask your father."

* * *

SONNY POV

"Why are you setting up blankets on the couch?" Chad asked me with a glass of water in his hand.

"Because I'm _sick_." I said spitefully and unbuttoned my jeans, pushing down. "If I'm sick, we can't sleep next to each other. I might be contagious."

"Then, you're not sick… come back to the room with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the bedroom.

"No. I'm sick."

"No, you're not. You're getting over a lost voice… come on…" Chad put the glass down on the coffee table and whined. "Sleep with me."

"Why?"

"I like waking up with you next to me." He answered and kissed the palm of my hand. "I live in an all boys dorm. Your female presence excites me."

"That was fucking lame, Chad. You can do better than that."

"No, I can't because I'm really horny and all I want is for you to be naked." I snorted a loud laugh and pulled my hand out of his.

"I'm sick."

"Sonny Rae Monroe, I will bend you over this couch if you do not come to bed with me." He threatened which made me laugh louder.

"You can do better than that."

"You're really gonna make me do this?" He licked his bottom lip and chuckled huskily. I nodded and waited. "I'm not gonna play this game with you."

"Then, you're not gonna get any." I kissed his lips and patted his chest. "Sleep tight."

"Whoa, whoa…" He grabbed my waist and jerked me closer to him. "Be nice Sonny again and we'll make each other happy."

"Mm… I'll have to think about it." I quirked a brow and closed my eyes.

"You're killing me, Sonny." He groaned and lifted me up, holding my ass so I don't fall. I kissed him again and curled my fingers in his hair. "Let's see how long you can last, Cooper. It's been five months and I'm sure you've got some pent up sexual tension but then again… you could use your hand."

"No."

"Can I watch?"

"_No_." He laughed heartily and walked towards the bedroom.

"Baby." I taunted. I like when Chad's riled up. I get the most out of him.

"Stop teasing… it's not going to be fun."

"Aw…" I pinched his cheek and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't emasculate you." Chad dropped me on the bed and pulled off his shirt.

He made one of those sexy little half smirks of his. "You're gonna regret you said that."

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah! So… like, love, hate, bored? Because FF is taking down stories like mine, I'm not putting two sex scenes in one chapter to draw attention to myself. I hope you liked it. Review :)**


	3. Tattoos and His and Her possessions

**A/N**

**Thanks or the reviews guys :) I loved them. ENJOY!**

* * *

SONNY POV

I placed my shirt over my face as I laid on the tattoo parlor chair and felt the artist outline my side. I was getting feathers around my "You Make Me Beautiful" tattoo. I have to say that it hurt like a bitch but I'm not one to really show pain. Especially in front of Chad. I groaned quietly and sighed, squeezing my eyes shut. This would be more fun with Portlyn, she would've made me laugh and would've slipped me some pain killers. Chad was sitting in front of me, shaking his head and watching the guy so he doesn't make a silly mistake. The very recognizable buzz made me feel... like I was in Florida but I wasn't. I moved my shirt and looked at my boyfriend with a small smile.

"You know it hurts..."

"So much but I'm not gonna show it." I breathed out.

"She's a trooper." The artist said and wiped the excess ink off before starting again.

"You should get one, Chad."

"No."

"Baby." I taunted and saw him roll his eyes. "I can see you crying before they start."

"I can take the pain. I just don't want ink on my body. I'll leave that to my tatted girlfriend."

"I'm just tatted now. I'm not your tatted, bike riding girlfriend anymore."

"You're still bike riding, you just don't have a bike."

"I miss my bikes."

"I told you not to sell them but you did." He stated and gave me a sorry look. "We tried getting them back."

I chuckled softly. "I know. You told me. I... just... I want them. Does your family know I'm coming with you to Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, they actually know this time." He retorted. "I made sure they did and the hotel reservations are set and made."

"Aw, aren't you proud? You made hotel reservations on your own."

"Shut up." He smirked and leaned towards my face. "Too bad you're getting a tattoo because then that mean I can't touch you."

"You'll hurt me. And you're not capable of being gentle."

"Neither are you. I have the scratch marks to prove it." I flipped him off carefully and smiled. "I can be gentle."

"Liar."

"I'll show you how gentle I can be."

"Yeah, whatever..." I spat out and put the shirt back over my face. Fuck! This hurts. Ten minutes later, he was finished with the outline and picking up a shading needle. The shading hurts less than anything. We've even here for at least two hours which I could understand because it's a relatively large tattoo. "Are you going to be my butler and get me whatever I want since I'm in pain?"

"No."

"Why not? I'd do the same for you..." He began to shade in my tattoo.

"When I pulled a muscle in my arm, you didn't do nothing for me."

"I made you dinner and I massaged it, you ass. I did stuff for you."

He exhaled loudly and chuckled. "Fine. I guess I can do something."

"Nevermind I can do my own stuff, Cooper. I don't need your damn help."

"You say that now."

"How's Grady? Is he back home for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah."

"And Derek?"

"He's here but I haven't seen any of them."

"So, go see them. I'll be here for a while and you have time."

"I don't wanna lea-"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I assured him and watched him stand up. "Tell Grady and Derek I said hi."

"Okay, call me when you're finished." He kissed my cheek lightly and walked out of the private room quietly.

"Boyfriend cares about you, huh?" The artist said.

"Yeah..."

"That's good. He must be okay with you getting tattoos."

"He has no say."

"Oh, I hear that. My girlfriend hates my tattoos and piercings but she has no say."

He wiped away the excess ink again. "She has tattoos?"

"One behind her ear and on her side. I did them both." He replied. "I'm almost finished."

"Mm." I hummed and moved the shirt out of my face.

"Where'd you get your other tattoos?"

"Florida."

"Oh. They're really good but I'm better. You should let me do yours from now on."

"Just trying to keep me as a customer." I murmured. "How much would it be to get faith on my arm in plain black script?"

"Eighty."

"Peace and Rock-N-Roll on my fingers?"

"Fifty each."

"Hm... I'll come back another day."

"You gotta make an appointment."

"Okay."

"I heard you talking about motorcycles. You ride?"

"Yeah..."

"What kind of girl are you?"

"I... I'm normal." I grinned.

He wiped some ink off again and cleared his throat. "A badass normal."

* * *

CHAD POV

"Grady! I missed you. Oh my God, don't leave me ever again." I jumped on him when I saw him. He laughed loudly and pushed me off him, giving me a bro hug and smiling.

"What's going on, man? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Nothing, nothing." I shrugged and leaned on the desk in his room. "What about you?"

"Same old shit, different day." He grumbled and sat on his bed.

"How is it playing for UCLA?"

"It's nice. Nothing compared to being on the same team as you though."

"Oh, same here. Except it's weird not being number one anymore."

"You got bumped."

"I'm called Rook which is short for..."

"Rookie." He finished in a chuckle. "That sucks. They just call me Mitchell..."

"Where's Grant?"

"He went out with my mom to food shop." I nodded. "How's Sonny? She come back yet?"

"Yeah, the day before yesterday."

"Oh... you seem happy."

"I am." I slid into the desk chair and sighed. "I am."

"Was she happy to see you?" I nodded.

"Tawni come back?"

"Tomorrow morning. Her parents are gonna pick her up and then she's gonna come over here."

"Oh, I see. You don't sound excited."

"Because we had a fight over the phone and she's mad."

"What'd you do?"

"Apparently, she called my phone one time and a girl picked up. It was my roommates girlfriend that I'm friends with and I told her that. She accused me of cheating. You know how Tawni is."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No, I'll make it up to her."

"Mitchell's losing his touch." Mr. Mitchell moved into the hallway and gave me a nod. He's the one that let me in.

He snorted a laugh. "I'm not. I'm playing this out right. Trust me. Anyway, where is Future Mrs. Cooper?"

"Future what?"

"Your future wife who is Sonny. Where is she?"

"How do you know Sonny's gonna be my wife? I'm not getting married and she's at the tattoo parlor."

"You're gonna end up marrying her. You love her, you'll do anything for her. You know you're gonna spend your life with her."

"I'm still eighteen and I don't wanna think about marriage. It sucks that we can't hang out since I have to drive down to Malibu when Sonny's finished but Christmas break..."

"Yeah, I know."

I stayed at Grady's for a while talking and playing MLB on the PlayStation for a while. I was there for at least an hour and a half before Sonny called me and told me that she was finished. I drove over to the tattoo place and went inside, seeing her paying at the front. I walked up behind her and pushed her hair off her neck, looking at the tattoo she had behind her ear.

"Let me see it."

"Hold on." The guy gave her the card back along with a business card, soap and some healing thing you rub on the tattoo after you get out the shower. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day." He nodded and walked to the back again. Sonny turned around and lifted up her shirt, so I can see.

"Pretty."

"Thank you."

"Does it hurt?"

"A tiny bit but it should stop in about an hour."

"Oh, well... we got a four hour drive so we should go." She followed out behind me and got in on the passanger side.

"What am I gonna do for four hours?"

"I don't know but if you let me drive, we'll be there in three."

"No."

"Asshole."

"Whatever."

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the freeway. "How was Grady?"

"He's fine. Tawni comes back tomorrow so he'll have something to do." Pun intended.

"That's good."

"Mhm." Sonny glanced out the window when a guy on a motorcycle pulled up between us and another car before looking straight. I felt bad that I didn't tell her but it's worth the wait. If I tell her, she'll be occupied with them the time she's here so... no telling. "My one cousin Olivia. She's a bitch. Like she's very judgemental. I just thought I'd warn you."

"I'll be nice if that's what you're asking." She smiled and leaned over to me. "You have condoms?"

"I... no. I forgot." Damnit! How could I forget? She giggled.

"I should probably tell you that I'm on the pill. I have been for a few months. I thought I should tell you since I know how forgetful you are."

"Oh, that's convieneit."

"But we still need condoms."

"I know. We'll stop when we get closer." I assured her and felt her kiss my cheek. "Why'd you wait to tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't feel the need to share it until now. You need to shave."

"I know. But you're gonna have to deal with it until we stop and I can get some shaving cream." I'm not even sure if I want razors around her. She pulled back and took out her phone.

When we got closer to Malibu, we stopped in a Walgreens and both got out. I went into the contraceptive section while she went to the candy section. The Marriott: Suites was only a few miles away. We were close. I grabbed a pack of Trojans in my size and then grabbed shaving cream. Sonny was already waiting on the semi short line with a lollipop in her mouth and a pack of twizzlers in her hand. She leaned on me when I moved next to her and clicked my tongue.

"Candy, condoms and shaving cream. This makes us look like a horny couple." Sonny laughed shortly.

There was an elder woman in front of us who looked behind at me when I said this. She looked at me and then at Sonny before shaking her head in disapproval. I snorted a small laugh before clearing my throat. "She's pretty..." Sonny motioned to the cashier. "Odds are we get her instead of the guy."

"Most likely."

We got up to the cash register where a girl that looked about our age rung up our stuff. "Did you find everything you were looking for?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"You live around here?"

"No, I'm farther up in California."

"Oh, what are you doing in Malibu?"

"Family dinner. Can you move a little faster?" Sonny blurted out. The girl peered over at Sony before looking at me. She smirked faintly when she picked up the condom box and put it in the bag. I knew she was looking at the size by the way she shifted but Sonny is possessive like I am. As much as she hates to admit the truth. She is.

"Have a good evening." She looked at me in a flirtatious way which made Sonny clear her throat to get her attention. I paid for everything and took the bag while my girlfriend narrowed her eyes in slits.

"You're mean."

"She was drooling."

"And jealous."

"I'm not jealous. There was something wrong with her eyes."

"Jealousy..."

"I'm not jealous."

It was dark out by the time we got to the Marriott and we stood at the front desk of the hotel. "I have one regular suite with a single bed, is that okay?" My mother put the reservation in Sonny's name.

"Yes, that's fine." She replied.

"I like your tattoos."

"Thanks..." He typed something into the computer and looked at her.

"We need a credit card on file." She nodded and reached in her bag for her wallet. She took out her drivers license and card, handing it to him and sticking her tongue at me when she waited. "Welcome to California if this is your first time." He smiled. I don't like the way he's looking at her.

"No, it's not. Thanks..." She chuckled. Sonny has a Florida license that she should change to California but is too lazy to. He handed her the cards back before picking up two room keys.

"Oh, you're here on vacation-"

"Why does that matter? Can we get the room keys please?" I asked in an annoyed way and looked at him. He cleared his throat and moved faster, handing them to Sonny and wishing us a goodnight.

"You're mean." She mocked me.

"He's eyeing you down like he can get you." He's lucky I didn't punch him in the face.

"And more jealous than I am- was." She corrected.

"I'm not jealous."

"Right."

"And you were flirting back."

"It was a conversation."

"That wasn't a conversation." I growled angrily and pressed the elevator button. "He's was fucking complimenting you and you were feeding into it like you were stupid."

"Are you that jealous and or insecure?"

"I'm not insecure and I'm not jealous."

"Seems like you are."

"But I'm not."

"And irrational."

"He was... fucking undressing you with his fucking eyes." Sonny laughed a little and shook her head. "And don't talk about jealously because you're always ready to hit some girl that's around me."

"That's bullshit." The elevator doors opened and we stepped in, pressing the twelfth floor. It was the top floor. "You're insanely jealous."

"Because what's rightfully mine shouldn't be gawked at."

"Wait, _rightfully_ yours? I'm no ones. You don't own me. But since we play like that... you're mine then, every part of that blonde haired, blue eyed, lightly tanned, baseball playing body of yours is mine." I let out a unbelievable scoff and ignored the ding of the seventh floor.

"Then every inch of that sexy little body of yours is mine. The freckles on your nose, the curve of your waist, the sound of that beautiful voice of yours, is mine. No one else can touch you the way I do and no one knows those chocolate eyes more than I do. So shut the hell up because you're making me mad."

"You're such an asshole... and a bitch." She spat. The doors opened on the twelfth floor and she got out before I did.

"I'm not a bitch." She turned left and walked to the second to last door. If you look over the railing, you see the lobby. She opened the door and dropped her bag in the front part of the room, heading towards the back to where the bed was. "Don't walk away from me." I slammed the door closed an dropped my bag. "I'm not a bitch."

"You're a cunt."

"I'm not a cunt." I moved over to her and pushed her against the wall.

"You're a pussy, then."

I shrugged. "I'm not a pussy, baby." I chuckled, slipping my hand inside her shorts and looking at her.

"Yeah, right." She shoved me and slapped my hand away. I put a possessive kiss on her lips. She shoved me away once more.

I pushed her against the wall again, crashing my lips to hers. She let out a struggled moan and tried to get away from me. I give her twenty seconds before she gives in. My hands squeezed her perfect ass and pulled her lower half towards mine. Sonny moaned softly and dropped her hands from my chest. Its all to easy. I know how she is and I know her weakness. She likes to be kissed on her neck and she melts when I hold her by her waist and kiss her slow. I know her all to well. I used one of my hands to unbutton her shorts and the other to slip my hands in her panties. I rubbed her clit in small circles, listening to her exhale shakily. I moved my fingers quicker until I felt her become wet. She moaned lowly and squeezed her eyes shut. Sonny came just at me touching her and moved her hips onto my hand for more friction. She knows that no one else can do this. I'm the only one that can make her feel this way. I didn't remove my hands, I only kept rubbing her now sensitive bundle of nerves until she came again. By the third time, she was pushing my hand away because she couldn't take it. Sonny had soaked through her panties.

"I hate you."

"I'm not a pussy." I told her sternly. "So don't call me one."

It was quick how fast both of our clothes had managed to disappear. I had rolled a condom on my hard member and didn't care that we didn't make it to the bed. I took my manhood in my hand, pushing into her slowly and watching her eyes bore into mine. She moaned onto my shoulder, her hands wrapping around my biceps. I thrusted into her deeply, keeping my eyes on hers. It was hard for me not to make any noise so I bit down on my bottom lip, tucking my head in the crook of her neck. She moaned again but this time, it was my name. I could feel her chest heaving on mine and her hot breath pushing on my skin. I don't care who hears anymore. Sonny needs to learn that she's mine and it stays that way until I say so. It's a very dark thought that I can be that possessive but I don't give a shit. Her knees buckled and I caught her, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around my waist. She dropped her head on my shoulder after I moved my hand.

"You feel good." I groaned in her ear.

"I hate you so much." Her voice trembled. She gasped loudly and moaned my name out quietly, curling her fingers in my hair. I placed my hand on her side and squeezed. "Ch-Chad, wait…"

Sonny winced lightly but I really thought nothing of it. I kissed her slowly, coming hard inside of the rubber and tensing up at the same time she came. I pulled out of her and put her on her feet. We began fixing ourselves; she went into the bathroom without a second thought and slammed the door. I don't care if she's mad at me. She'll get over it. I picked up our clothes and put it on one of the chairs. Sonny took a shower and came out with eyes that looked like she was crying. I gave her a concerned look and then remembered that she had a fresh tattoo and I was pushing my hand on in involuntarily. I had forgotten that she had a tattoo done earlier today and it hurts if you touch it too hard. Shit, is that why she winced? Fuck. She went to her bag silently and unzipped the side pocket, took out that stuff she got from the tattoo parlor along with a bra and a pair of panties. I got up, fixing the waist band on my boxers and stopped her before she can go back into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry…" She tried to step around me but I moved with her. Sonny wouldn't even look up at me. "Sonny, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." Why is it every time we fight, it's in a hotel room and it has something to do with sex? And I really don't want her to be sad at me when she's only here for a short amount of time.

"No, it's not. I should've stopped, I'm sorry…"

"Chad, its fine."

"Is it… bad?"

"Don't worry about it." She muttered and tried to move again but I moved with her.

"Please look at me." I tried but she just fiddled with the bra strap between her fingers. I braced her shoulders and bent down lower so I can see her eyes but I couldn't. "Sonny, please… look at me."

She sighed and looked up. "It's fine. I'm fine." She nodded and licked her bottom lip. "I didn't mean to call you those names; I was… being stupid and a bitch. I'm sorry." She stepped out of my hands and went into the bathroom.

She was in there for a while and when she came back out I saw how red it was. I had irritated it and I felt extremely bad about it. I took a shower and put on a pair of basketball shorts after drying my body and hair. Sonny was lying on the further side of the bed with her arms underneath a pillow. I ran my hands through my hair and walked around to her side, crouching down near her face and looking at her. She blinked blankly when she saw me and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly and smoothed her hair out of her face, brushing my thumb over her cheekbone. "I'm sorry… I should've stopped but… I'm sorry…"

She chuckled tiredly. "Stop apologizing, I'm fine." But I knew she wasn't. She had that look on her face that told me she wasn't okay. I got in bed but didn't really want to go near her because… I hurt her and… I feel terrible about it.

* * *

**A/N**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review :) Tell me what you thought? I hope you liked :) Another drabble coming soon…**


	4. Meeting his family

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update but I gave you a warning about how frequent this story was going to be updated. Thanks for the reviews :) Enjoy!**

* * *

SONNY POV

My side hurts like hell. After yesterday, I didn't know that a tattoo can hurt that bad if you irritate it but I guess it can. I didn't blame Chad, he was too caught up. What I blamed him for was not stopping or slowing down when I had asked him to wait. What's done is done and I cleaned my tattoo thoroughly so it should be fine. It just hurts. Chad sat across from me at breakfast with his chin resting on his hand. He wouldn't look at me or when I reassured him with a hug this morning, he tensed up and barely touched me. I curved the corners of my mouth and picked up the glass of orange juice the waiter brought me. I took a sip and swallowed.

"You're not going to talk to me?" I asked when I put the glass down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Chad. I'm fine. I told you plenty of times that I was okay."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." I whined and moved to the chair next to him for a moment. "It is. Fine. I'm okay. Unless I breakdown into tears in front of you, I am fine."

"I know you're lying." He stated and looked at me. He always knows when I'm lying. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt me."

"I should've stopped."

"You sound pathetic, Chad. I'm fine."

He just shrugged and picked up his glass. "Well, I'm not fine with myself causing you to be hurt so..." His guilt is getting the best of him. I pursed my lips in thought and pushed my hair back.

"I'm not hurt. I'm fine." God, he fucking sounds like Edward Cullen in Breaking Dawn. He's pissing me off. "Look at me." I grabbed his chin and turned his head towards me. "I... am okay. The swelling went down and the redness went away." I told him. "It was an accident. There is no reason to feel any guilt." He took my hand off his face and shook his head. Breakfast came and I ate in a bored silence. Chad finished before I did and excused himself up to the room. When I finished, I left the plate there and went up, swiping my key and going in the room. "Are you good now?"

"Yeah." He's a liar.

I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, knocking him on the bed and crashing my lips to his. He was a little taken back but kissed me back with the same force I gave him. Every time I controlled the kiss, Chad's heart beat would speed up. I can feel it on my chest. It's obvious that he likes me on top and taking control of him. And I like him taking control of me. It's like he "tames" me. I straddled his waist and took his hands in mine, guiding them to my waist but I could feel the resistance. He's afraid. Chad fought my hands for a while but I won. Or he gave up. I tried to put them there again but he wouldn't. I forcefully put his hands on my waist and kept my hands over his. He's not hurting me and I'm fine. Hopefully he'll see that.

"Sonny..." He muttered on my lips.

"You're not hurting me." I shut him up quickly and pulled back. "I'm fine. You're not hurting me. Okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Sorry..."

"You're so fucking stubborn." I chuckled softly and rested my forehead on his. "You might've gotten that from me."

"Just a little."

"I'm giving your family a bad impression since we're late."

"So what? Am I ever going to meet your side?"

"Most of my grandparents are dead... and my father was an only child along with my mother. I barely knew my cousins."

"You're saying you don't have any family?"

"They're all in Texas... where my dad was from."

"But you were born in Wisconsin."

"Mhm. I think one of my grandmothers in Texas is alive. The one on my dads side. She's in her late sixties. I haven't seen her in years."

"Oh."

"You're welcome to meet my extended family in Florida..."

"Funny." He laughed softly and caressed my calf. I kissed him again before sitting up and placing a hand on his chest. "We should go before my mom calls and bitches about us not being there."

I slid off him and looked around for my boots, sliding them on when I found them. "Is it bad that I'm nervous?"

"No."

"Oh... okay."

We pulled up to some sort of huge Malibu mansion that was perched on a side of a mountain. The whole exterior was a dark golden color and the flowers gave it a warm feel but I automatically got a cold one when I saw the expensive cars parked next to each other. The only ones I recognized were Seth's and Mrs. and Mrs. Cooper. This was Chloe's first time meeting his family also but she's... nicer than I am and she always gets along with people. I got out when Chad parked and walked around to where he was, following him to the front door that opened as soon as we hit the doormat. A girl, blonde, stood in an all white outfit and smiled.

"It's about time you got here." She stated and hugged Chad. He hugged her back and chuckled.

"You got big. You're only thirteen." She's thirteen? She looks older. "Sonny this is Andy, short for Andrea. Andrea this is my girlfriend Sonny."

"Hi..." I held out my hand but she bypassed it and hugged me.

"Any special friend of his is okay with me." Well... she's friendly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." I snickered and nodded when she stepped back. "And you?"

"I'm good. You guys should come in." She walked off and Chad closed the door behind us. "Everyone's in the living room." She called behind her.

"Um... I don't fit in."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't." Chad grabbed my waist tightly and held me tightly.

"Stop thinking the worst because it's going to be fine." He said sternly.

"Bu-"

"No." He said and then let me go. "Come on." He pulled me by my hand.

I just stayed quiet and followed, keeping filthy thoughts out of my head. We entered the living room and I came face to face with a sea of blonde's. Holy shit. Then, came the looks... and along with the looks came the judgement of my tattoos. I blanked out when they all said "Hello" at the same time.

"This is Sonny, my girlfriend and this is..." Chad went down the list of at twenty fifteen people. There's no doubt that I'm going to forget names or at least mess them up.

* * *

CHAD POV

"Why don't we all go outside and let the women be women?" My uncle Ricky said. I could feel Sonny tense next to me but I touched her lower back telling her to relax. All the men went outside, leaving eight women inside. I felt bad leaving Sonny with my family for the first time but she'll be okay.

"Your girlfriend has tattoos and your girlfriend looks like a saint." Zachary motioned to Seth and I.

"Let's not talk about that, alright?" Seth chuckled and shook his head. "How is everybody?"

"Fine, good." Collin said quickly before looking at me. "She's hot. I mean, I've seen pictures of you and your ex on Facebook but... the one inside is so much better."

"Can we not talk about this?" I looked at Dad for help but he just kept his head in his blackberry.

"What's up with you two not wanting to stay in the house?" Zachary asked.

"She wasn't comfortable with it."

"So, you gave in and spent money on a hotel?" I nodded. "Hm..."

"Why Hm?"

"I don't know."

"Leave them alone about their girlfriends." My Uncle Eric butted in. "How's school, Chad?"

"It's okay. Baseball's great."

"That's good. I'm happy you're liking it there."

"Yeah, I'm having fun."

"What about your classes?"

"They're... classes. They're boring."

"Of course they are." He laughed and patted my back. "So how long do you think your girlfriend will last in that house with all your aunts and cousins?"

"Honestly? Not very long..." I chuckled nervously. "She had a bad attitude."

"Well, that's not good."

"Why are you with her?" Brian asked. "If she has a bad attitude and all..."

"Not towards me but she has a bad one towards people that say... inappropriate things."

"Oh."

"Yeah... I'm done talking about her. Ask Seth about his, he loves boasting about his girlfriend." I smiled at my brother who's giving me the death glare.

"I like your car." Scott, my younger cousin, touched the hood of it. "Hopefully, I'll get one when my father thinks I'm ready. Which will be never."

"I'll give you mine when I'm giving this one up."

* * *

SONNY POV

They all looked at me like I didn't belong. Like there was something wrong with me. Like I was some disease ridden girl who didn't belong with Chad. They're right, I didn't. He and I are complete opposites which makes dating all the better. But their looks were irritating me. I sat next to Chloe while most of the other women helped prepare the meal slash feast for tomorrow. She was just as awkward as I was but the only difference was... they didn't give her dirty looks.

"How long before you burst?" Chloe muttered and held me by my elbow.

"If they keep looking at me like that..." I breathed out. It won't be long. "I'm being judged."

"No, you're not. It's in your head."

Olivia I think it was, brushed past me with a bowl full of cubed cheese. "What school do you go to Sonny?"

"Oxford."

"In England?" They all stopped and looked at me. What the hell? "Oh... what do you study?"

"Music."

"Music? Do you think that's gonna get you anywhere?" She curtly laughed and handed the bowl to the woman that looked like her mother.

"It's going to get me somewhere." I replied in the same tone. Chloe gave me a little pinch and I swatted her hand away.

"Sonny's an 'A' student. She has been since high school." Taylor smiled and boasted for me. "She's very intelligent."

"I bet she is."

"I'm sorry... what's that supposed to mean?" I folded my arms and raised a brow at... Ruby? I think that's her name. Chad's aunt.

"I'm saying... you know, if you're an 'A' student, why don't you study something that can make you a lot of money?"

"Because I love music. It's my passion."

"Or she's just going to mooch off Chad when he goes pro." I heard Olivia say.

"Stop it, Olivia, you're being rude..."

"What? It was a thought." A thought she didn't have to share. "Are you using my cousin?"

"Olivia!"

"No, I'm not. I work for my own." I spat out in a disgusting tone.

"Calm down..." Chloe whispered and held the back of my arm. "So, what school do you go to, Olivia?"

"Columbia."

"Oh, you're a good student then too. That's good. What are you studying?"

"Medicine."

"Isn't Portlyn studying to be a nurse and Columbia?"

"Portlyn's my roommate."

"Holy shit..." Chloe and I drawled out lowly.

"She from Florida? Rides bikes and has a boyfriend named Derek."

"Yeah." Chloe replied.

"She's my roommate." Portlyn said she was rooming with a blonde. "I don't like her either."

I smirked. "Either? Does that mean you don't like me?"

"No, I don't."

"I don't give a fu-"

"Portlyn is Sonny's best friend." Taylor, Chad's mom, jumped in. I gritted my teeth together. _No cursing_.

"That explains it. I knew you looked fimiliar. I've seen you in pictures."

"Great." I don't like her. "That's awesome." I smiled sarcastically.

"It's cool you guys have tattoos, though."

"What do my tattoos have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying that you both have them. Are you from Florida too?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She's a bitch. "Do you ride motorcycles also?"

"Not anymore. I sold them to pay for school."

"What happened? Your mother wasn't going to help?"

"She didn't help enough." I muttered. I wanted Chad to come back in here. This is awkward. Olivia pouted sardonically and then smiled.

"So, you sold your death traps?"

"They're not death traps if you know how to ride."

"Sonny was very safe on hers." I agreed with Taylor with a head nod.

"Those things can kill you." Another one of his cousins spoke up.

"Sonny's cool." Andy said loudly with a laugh. "Only badass would ride motorcycles. Can you teach me?" Her cursing slipped over everyone's head.

"Um..." I chuckled. "Only if your parents are okay with it." Andy's sister glared at her, making her close her mouth.

"Who taught you how to ride, Sonny?" Andy's cool.

"My father. They were his bikes."

"And he couldn't help you for college so you didn't have to sell them?" Why are they slamming me so hard? I gave Chloe a pleading look and she cleared her throat.

"This is a nice home you have." Really, Chloe, really?

"Thank you, honey. Hopefully Seth will put you in one." Hey it worked! Chloe burned a dark red before laughing.

"I don't know."

"Well, why not? He seemed hung up over you."

The attention wasn't on me this time. Thank the Lord. "With... Arizona and all. It's hard to be together."

"You're relationship is going to be fine." They told her sweetly. They're like the fucking Stepford Wives.

"I know it is." Chloe smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it'll be a long one."

"I can see it happening."

"I can't. Chad and Seth never kept girlfriends longer than two years."

"Olivia, shut up." Andy exclaimed. "You're being rude... and a bitch."

"Language, Andrea!"

"What, mom! I'm sorry but she's being really rude. Obviously they both love their girlfriends and she needs to accept that. They're cool and nice."

"Shut up, Andy. You're thirteen. You shouldn't even be in this conversation."

"I can be in this conversation if I want." She nodded and walked over to Olivia. "You're being rude. Be mature." Like I said, Andy's cool. "Don't pay her any mind. Her boyfriend dumped her and now she doesn't want anyone with one to be happy." Chloe and I fought our laughs and looked down.

"That's not true." Olivia gaped.

"Yes, it is. He left you for Leslie... he _loves_ Leslie." She teased. Olivia's face turned a bright red before she stormed off.

"Andy, go apologize." I couldn't remember this ones name. "Now."

"Bu-"

"Go... or no gymnastics for the next two weeks." She threatened.

"Fine." She grumbled and slumped off behind the girl I found a dislike for.

"So, Chloe and Sonny, can you be of some use and peel these potatoes for me?" Ruby handed us a silver tray of sweet potatoes with two peelers set on top of them. _Lovely._ "Thanks…"

"Okay…" I drawled out, moving towards the large dining room table and putting everything down.

"Are you having fun?"

"Not really…"

"Oh okay, I thought it was just me." We took a seat and started on the potatoes silently. "Did you get your new tattoo?"

"Yeah, I'll show it to you later."

"Okay… you're lucky. I slept here last night with Seth then had dirty looks at breakfast."

"You should've told them to fuck off."

"I would've if I was you but I'm not. I don't think they like brunettes in this family."

"It wouldn't shock me since majority are blondes." She snickered and exhaled forcefully. "I hate peeling potatoes. My mom made me do this all the time."

"How did you convince her to let you come?"

"I told her you were going and needed my support."

"Such a lie but then again maybe not." I nodded slowly and put all the peels in a pile on the table.

"What was your mom doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"Do you at least have some feeling for her? She's your mother." Chloe tried but I shrugged.

"She put her hands on me. I lost all respect."

"I thought you guys were partially made up." I shook my head. "I used to hate it when I heard you fight next door. Then, you used to come to school with bruises and I felt bad because I knew where they were from."

"Hm…" I paused for a moment before continuing my work. "I used to feel bad for you at one point."

"Why?"

"You were the other girl in Chad and Penelope's relationship." She laughed loudly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I… was young and stupid."

"Yeah, okay." I taunted and smiled. "I'd hear you when he'd come over. You were a screamer."

"Shut up." She groaned and laughed harder. "I feel horrible about it now since… I've slept with him and you're sitting here."

"You feel horrible about me? How does Seth feel?"

"He hates it but he got over it."

"Oh…"

"He just wishes that it was _him _that took my virginity instead of his little brother." I could believe that. But Seth obviously treats her _right _since she's still with him and she obviously makes him _happy _since he didn't leave her when she went away to school.

"Was it even legal when you started dating Seth?"

"Yes." She held back a smile. "Enough about that." Chloe waved me off and shifted in her chair.

"Enough about what?" Seth pulled out a chair next to Chloe and sat down, draping his arm behind her. "You were talking about me."

"No one was talking about you, Seth. You're so damn conceited." He flipped me off discreetly while Chad took a seat in the chair next to me. "Hello…"

"You're cooking… isn't that a first?"

"I've cooked before. I've cooked for you before."

"Yeah and… I had a food coma. You should cook for me again."

"No."

"I'll cook for you."

"What are you gonna do? Make me a nice bowl of cereal…" I grinned and watched him run his tongue on the inside of his cheek.

"Haha… funny…" He stated.

"Why are you guys inside?"

"It started raining. Just a drizzle, though." Seth answered. Chad reached down next my chair and grabbed it, pulling the entire seat closer to him. "How'd your tattoo go?"

"It's good. It's finished too…" I felt Chad tense up a bit but I kicked his foot. "You should get a tattoo, Seth."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it would hurt and I'm not that big of a fan with pain."

"Yes because you like pain."

"I don't like pain." My phone vibrated in my pocket twice. I took it out and unlocked it. An email notification from one of my teachers. I opened it up and began to read it.

_Dear Students,_

_I am pleased to say that your final grades are online. Most of you have done an excellent job while some still have a few things to work on. If you have any questions, please email me before Sunday at 8pm. For your holiday assignment: write and produce a disbanding song. If you're away, I'll accept expedited mail-in CD's. If you are not, please put them in the mailbox designated outside of my office. Thank you._

_Professor Valerie_

You've got to be kidding me. My voice is already fucked up when I try to sing and I'm not near a recording studio. I don't have a guitar or piano at hand and I'm on vacation. I'm spending time with my boyfriend. This is the last thing I want to do. I locked my phone and put it on the table, I already feel the frustration. I don't even have a song. I'd have to sit and write one. And _how _do I write a break up song, when I'm happily in a relationship?

"You look aggravated."

"I am."

"Why?" He leaned his chin on my shoulder and hummed. "What's wrong?"

"I have a holiday assignment and… I'm not near a studio, I don't have my laptop, I don't have a piano or a guitar… plus I'm on vacation." I said all in a low breath. "I really don't want to do this."

"So don't."

"I'm an 'A' student. I have to keep my grades up."

"You're a grade grubber. Just like high school." He chuckled. "I can find you a studio but I can't get you a guitar… or a piano."

"I have to write a song." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "That's a lot of work."

"Are you finished with the potatoes?" Ruby came over to the table and reached between Chad and I, separating us. I snorted a silent laugh just act the fact she kept us away from each other for a few moments.

"My family's weird." He smiled and nudged my shoulder. "They didn't treat you too bad, did they?"

"Olivia is such a pleasant girl." I droned out sarcastically.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Yeah because Andy shut her down and she left the room." Chloe inserted softly.

* * *

CHAD POV

"Hey Sonny, you should see Chad's baby pictures." Ian came out from where he was with a devious smile on his face.

"She shouldn't." I groaned loudly, taking a big gulp out of my lemonade and shaking my head.

My older cousins are annoying. "She should. You were such a bad kid."

"You were…" Taylor agreed with a bright laugh all while burping my nephew. "You used to do the cutest things."

"Can we not?" I waved off and saw Sonny smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"I want to see them since he doesn't want me to see."

"No, she doesn't need to see and the fact that you have some of my baby pictures is frightening."

"It's not frightening. It's your Aunts house but fine. Just wait to Grandma and Grandpa get here tomorrow and meet your girlfriend. She's going to tell her all about how you used to eat dirt."

"What?" Sonny giggled and pushed her hair back. "You used to eat dirt?"

"No…"

"He carried a pale that he used to shovel dirt in. He forgot there was dirt in it one day and carried his hotdog in it… and then ate it."

"Ew, Chad… how old were you?"

"Twelve." Taylor said. I shot her a look.

"I was… four or five. I don't remember it."

"You had a dirty mouth. That's nasty."

"That's why you shouldn't kiss him. He's dirty." Ian leaned back in his seat and grinned at me. I hate my older cousins. "Andy told me that you go to Oxford?"

"Yeah."

"Is that hard… doing a long distance relationship thing? I hear that they barely work."

Sonny and I stayed quiet for a while before we both shrugged. "It's working out so far." I answered.

"That's good."

"How come there are no little kids around. It's like teenagers and adults." Sonny questioned.

"There's more to come tomorrow. Don't be so eager to meet them…" Taylor whispered. "You'll get annoyed fast."

"How many people usually come for Thanksgiving?" She spoke up, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Um… a whole lot. It's like a family reunion."

"Oh. Are you close with all your cousins?"

"Most but not all."

After about two hours of easy talking with my cousins, they pulled me to the side and told me that they liked her. They thought she was cool and if you actually got to know her, she was kind of nice. It's the adults that judge her more. They base things on appearance more than the main part which is personality. Sonny and I drove home after eating at the house. I felt like going to the hotel gym, which was crappy compared to USC's gym. Sonny was in the room, doing whatever she was doing. At least I thought she was because as I was doing pull-ups on the bar, she walked in wearing a camisole and really short shorts that she shouldn't even wear in public.

"Chad, you do know it's two in the morning?"

"Yes, yes I do. I'm almost finished." I grunted out after my fourth set.

"Hurry up." She whined and folded her arms. I stared at her shorts and let go of the bar, grabbing the towel I bought with me and wrapped it around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Your shorts look like panties."

"No, they don't and no one is even up so who cares?" She ripped the towel off and threw it at my face.

"I'm pretty sure that if you bed over, I can see your butt."

"Would you like to check?" I smirked and wiggled my shoulders, wincing a bit because of my newly sore body. "Why'd you wince?"

"I'm sore."

"Oh, that's because you work yourself too hard."

"I have too." She reached out to touch me but I stepped away. "I'm all nasty and sweaty." She shrugged and wrapped her hands around my biceps, putting her lips on mine shortly.

"Take a hot shower and then get it bed."

I took a shower and then Sonny took that chance when I was naked to jump on me, kissing me with a lot of force and knocking me to the bed. She pinned my arms to my side and rolled herself on me, eliciting a lust filled moan from my lips. She smiled deviously and kissed my lips again. I take that back, I don't like this punishment. I have nothing but a towel on so I'm _completely _vulnerable and she has control. Oh, this isn't going to be fun. She's going to torture me. Sonny pulled back, running her hands up my wet torso and rolling her hips on mine again. She chewed on her bottom lip in thought and bent lower near my head, leaving hot, slow kisses down my jaw line and over my neck. She probably does this better than I do because I'm getting hard just by her having her lips on me.

"You seem excited, Chad."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of my hard working boyfriend. I'm checking for ouchies."

"Ouchies?"

"Mhm." She's so freaking cute. "Am I getting all of them?"

"Yes…" I sighed out from pleasure. "I can show you a whole lot of places I'm hurt."

"I'll get to them." She snickered and rolled her hips on mine. "Let me just finish these."

"Fuck, baby. No rush." I dragged my hand down her side to cup her butt. "You can't deny loving me anymore."

"Nope." She murmured before kissing over my abs, licking right above where the towels started. I pushed my hips into hers, making her giggle in a sultry tone. She was having fun with this, I can tell. She slipped her hand under the towel and came up to me, biting my ear lobe. Holy fuck, I'm gonna make her scream my name as loud as she can before this night is over. "Any ouchies down there I should tend to?"

"Oh, a whole lot."

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh… I'll let your dirty minds conjure up something. Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Tell me what you think about it in a review. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Another chapter coming soon…**


	5. His Nightmare

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I know its been a while since I've updated but thank you for the reviews :) Here's a new chapter. It's... kinda dark, I guess but readable. I hope you like it. If you're easily triggered, don't read... ENJOY!**

* * *

SONNY POV

The pressure, the agonizing pressure I felt. I'm failing a class, my music isn't what it used to be, my mother called to remind me how useless I was to her. She called to remind me how much she hated me. I didn't have anyone to talk to about it. I didn't want to bother Chad, I didn't want to bother anyone. I've bothered them for years. I seem to be a bother to everyone. My finger tips tingled, my breathing picked up. Discreetly, I made my way into Michael and Ryder's room, snatching Ryder's bag of refillable razors he left on his dresser. I took a cold blade out, warming it in my hand before putting the bag back. It was fresh, new... _sharp_. It'd be easy to see the blood with this. I sighed, my body aching for a need I shouldn't be proud of. I shouldn't do this.

"Hey..." I said to Ryder as I passed him on the way to Adriana and my bathroom.

I needed it. Bad. The urge was overwhelming me. I thought I had gotten over this but as of now, it hit me like a brick. I locked myself in the bathroom, standing in front of the sink and exhaling raggedly. It was Florida and New York all over again. My mother hates me. My music is shit. I'm not good enough. For anything. She doesn't care. She never has. I lifted the blade to my left wrist, right about where my tattoos started. I took a deep breath, feeling the prickling of my skin as I dug the blade into it. Slowly, I dragged the blade across... my world darkening.

Pain. That's what I felt. The type of pain that made you feel better. I was at ease. Relaxation. My eyes glazed over from tears when I turned on the water. I dropped the blade in the sink and held my hand over it, shamefully smiling at it when the beads of red ran down my pinky. I put my hand under the stream of water and washed my wound that would turn into a scar. It stung, worse than I thought it would. My heart pounded in my chest and the fat tears released from my eyes. The stinging. It feels too good. What have I done?

* * *

I had cut a day before I was going home. I automatically regretted it. I didn't want Christmas to be ruined because of my stupidity. But I needed that release. I had to have it or I would've driven myself insane. When I got off the plane at LAX, I pulled my sleeve down. I wondered how long it was going to take Chad to flip out considering I promised him I wouldn't do anything stupid. It was his shirt that I was wearing. One of his old baseball training shirts that I grew out of. Along with my own shorts and a pair of black converses. I couldn't bring myself to put on makeup or anything except for some really dark eyeliner that hid the bags under my eyes. Then I saw him, dropping my duffle bag when I finally reached him and wrapped my arms around his neck. The shirt grazed my cut.

"Hey..." He chuckled happily. He's so happy and I'm so... not. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I muttered.

How can I bring down his mood? I'm a horrible person. Then I kissed him, carefully holding his face in one of my hands. It was just him this time. There wasn't a whole crowd waiting for me to get home. We went to go get my bags that he refused to let me carry. I feel horrible. I'm on the verge of tears with him because I know he'll be devastated. I know he'll be mad at himself; saying: he should've called more. He should've paid better attention. It's not his fault. It's no one's fault but mine. In the car, I stared out the window... watching the scenery change into something more familiar when we got closer to home. It's so warm... he'll probably notice that I won't be wearing short sleeves. I'm a horrible person.

His family greeted me with hugs like they normally do. Mrs. Cooper grabbing my wrists and making me hug her. It hurt. Like hell but she didn't know. No one knows. I put on a smile the entire time, faking laughs and having small conversations as Chad got the bags out of the car. I helped him take them to the guest house in the back like usual, taking the bags into the bedroom and dropping the in the corner. I froze when I felt his arm around my waist from behind, relaxing a little bit.

"You don't mind me asking, do you?"

"Asking what?"

"To see if... you..."

"No, I haven't." I spat out, pushing him away from me suddenly.

"Why'd-"

There was a look of surprise in his eyes. "Maybe if you trusted me, you would already know that I didn't." I stormed towards the door but he caught my wrist. Ow! Pulling me back. "Chad, let go..." It's like he already knew. Maybe because I was so quick to defend myself.

"Let me see." He said. The tears I was holding back let loose and I came apart in front of him.

"I'm sorry..." I croaked out. He furrowed his brows, rolling up the left arm sleeve. He let out a large exhale before dragging a hand down his face.

"Sonny..." The sympathy. He sounds like Annie when she found out about me.

"I d-didn't..." I sniffled. "I tried to s-stop..." I couldn't get my words out.

"What happened?" His voice broke. I knew that sound. The sound he had when he wanted to cry. "Why?"

"School... my mom..." I said barely above a whisper. "It was t-too much. I'm sorry."

"You should've called me."

"I didn't want to bother you." I sobbed lightly. "I..."

"It wouldn't have been a bother. You're not a bother." He told me, stepping closer to me and shaking his head. "I'm always there for you and you do this..." He lifted my wrist. "You're stronger than hurting yourself, baby. You know that. You should've called me."

"I'm sorry..."

"I should've called more." See...

"You had nothing to do with this..." The tears came down harder. "It was all me."

"I could've done something."

"I needed to do it. I couldn't control it." He had a look of pain in his eyes. "You couldn't have done anything." I'm a horrible person.

"You don't need this, Sonny. You don't need to hurt yourself. You need to talk to me when you feel that you want to hurt yourself because I can't-" He inhaled. "I don't..." He shook his head, tears coming down his cheeks. "I won't know what to do if something bad happens. I-If I lose you." Chad wiped his face, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Was all I could say. "I'm sorry, Chad." There was a long silence.

"Did you clean it?" I nodded. "Please don't do this again. Call me. You know you can call me at any hour and I'll answer. You're not going to bother me. For anything. Okay?"

I subtly nodded. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I was ashamed. "Okay..."

"Look at me." He bent a little to see where my eyes were. His pained blue eyes met my brown ones. "Promise?"

"Promise..." I nodded again. He let go of my wrists and used his thumbs to wipe underneath my eyes. He then kissed my forehead and my cheek... and then the palm of my hand and my cut. He kissed over it gently enough that he wouldn't hurt me. My heart swelled a little.

"I love you, Sonny..." He said in a hug, resting his chin on my head. The tears welled up again and I breathed in his shirt.

"I'm sorry..."

At dinner that night we ate outside. It was cooler than I expected it to be so my shirt wasn't a big deal. Chad sat next to me with an arm around my waist. He wouldn't let me go unless I had to get up to do something. I can tell that I really messed up his mood about things. He didn't seem as happy as he was when I first saw him. I still feel bad about that... I regret doing what I did yesterday. But the urge took over me. I won't let it happen again, I'll call next time. I gave Chad a small smile and saw him try to give one back but I can tell it was really forced.

* * *

CHAD POV

She thought she would bother me. How could she think that? I feel like shit. I wish I could've done something. Something to stop her. There was a lot of things I wish I could've done to prevent her from doing that but I couldn't. I'm not there with her. Honestly, I didn't understand how she can… put on a smile when she feels that down. How can she… pretend like nothing is wrong when she harmed herself? She's good at hiding it. I could ask her about it but I'm afraid to. Well, I'm not afraid. I'm just nervous. Nervous for the answer. This was my nightmare. My fear.

When she was in the shower, I grew even more worried. I don't want her alone for so long. I wanted to knock on the door and tell her to get out but I didn't want to smother her. When she got out, she was in her bra and panties. I scanned her body for any other marks she might've given herself. There weren't any. That was good. She went into her bag and pulled out a really loose long sleeve shirt, putting it on. She then went back into the bathroom and blow dried her hair until it was straight.

Lying next to each other was weird. All I wanted to do was talk to her about it and ask questions… but I was scared. She sat up pretzel style and pushed her hair back, swallowing. "Are you mad at me?" She asked, I turned on the lamp beside the bed and shook my head.

"Disappointed." I answered.

"That's worse than being mad at me." I bit down on my bottom lip and sat up, crossing my legs in front of me.

"I just… I don't know." I shrugged. "I didn't actually think it would happen. I thought you would do something to fight it."

"Oh…"

"I figured… that you were above it. That… you knew that cutting yourself wouldn't help anything. I'm not mad… I'm… disappointed."

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly, turning her head to me.

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

I said, lying back down and turning out the light. She didn't lie down for a while. It was just silence and darkness. Sonny finally laid down on her side, not facing me. I didn't really know what to do. She harmed herself. The girl I loved hit her last resort and ran a blade across her skin. I'm not sure what to do. I wanted to scream that she was stupid for doing it. But I couldn't because I didn't want her to feel bad about anything. I heard her sniffle. She was crying again. I turned over, wrapped my arm around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's a short chapter, I know. Did you like it? Tell me if you did in a review. I know it wasn't... a happy Channy chapter but... I needed to write about something different. I want to red your opinions so leave them in a review. Thanks guys... I'll try to update a little faster. Review :)**

**I know that in the original story of Cali Bad Sonny said that she never cut while she was away. Well, I changed my mind. It makes for a better story :)**


	6. Walking Away

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews! There's no excuse for the wait except laziness and uninterested thoughts. I'm in my last year of High School, I got other things to think about. College applications are stressful along with senior dues and trips and all that other shit. SO yeah... ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAD POV

"Where's Sonny?"

"Sleeping." I muttered, putting a forkful of waffles into my mouth. My mom furrowed her brows before tilting her head.

"You didn't want to wake her up for breakfast?"

"She looked tired. I didn't want to bother her."

"Oh…" She shrugged.

I'm mad… a little. I don't understand why she would do that to herself when she could've called me. She could've prevented it but she didn't. She went ahead and did something stupid. I wasn't that mad last night but then I woke up… angry. I didn't know what to do so I left her sleeping. I ate another forkful of waffles and then picked up my apple juice, taking a huge gulp out of it. I scratched my jaw and huffed out a breath of air. The backyard door slid open and Sonny stepped through it with the same shirt she slept in and a pair of soffee shorts.

"There's tea on stove, Sonny."

"Okay, thank you…" She said, taking a mug out of the cabinet and pouring the tea my mother brewed. Sonny then found the honey and put some of that in the cup. When she sat down at the table, she leaned back in the chair and sipped her tea. There was a long awkward silence between the two of us. I think everyone at the table felt it.

"Still mad?" Sonny murmured, staring down into her mug.

"No, I'm done." I pushed my chair back and grabbed my plate, heading into the kitchen and dumping my plate into the trash. I walked up to my bedroom and found a pair of shorts and a t shirt that I can change into. As I was pulling on the shorts, my door closed.

"You're done? What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. You have the problem." She rolled her eyes, walking up to me with her hands on her hips.

"I understand that I have the problem but you don't have to act like you hate me for it."

"I don't hate you for it. I'm annoyed because it's a dumb problem."

"It was a relapse."

"A fucked up relapse…"

"Why are you so angry?" I put the shirt over my head and then my arms through the sleeves.

"Because you hurt yourself… and no matter how much I want to forget it. I can't."

"I'm not asking you to forget. I'm asking you not to hold a grudge or show anything out of the ordinary."

"You're asking me to be fake?" I scoffed, folding my arms.

"No, I'm asking you to hide it what you're feeling until later. Then, you can blow up on me."

"Why would I hide it? We see where hiding things got you…" I muttered. "I can't hide it. I can't hide that my girlfriend slit her wrist all because of some temporary feelings…"

"It's going to heal and it won't happen again…" She's lying. She told me herself that it's like an addiction.

"How do I know that, Sonny!" I exclaimed, stepping closer to her and shaking my head. "How do I know you're not going to go back over there and lose it again? Huh?"

"Because I have self control and you have to trust me…"

"This isn't self control!" I motioned to her wrist. "If you had it in the first place, we wouldn't be in this fucking problem! Did you think that was okay!"

"No, I knew it wasn't okay and I knew you would be mad! I feel like shit but it happened so just move on!"

"When you do that, it doesn't just affect you! It affects me too! It makes me feel like shit because I could've helped but I didn't!" I yelled, turning away from her to catch my breath. I knew my face was turning red… that always happens when I'm upset.

Sonny winced, tears settling on the rim of her eyes. "I'm sorry… how many times do I have to tell you that…"

"Not enough to take what you did, back! It happened! And you want me to move on from it! Fine!" I pushed past her and opened my room door. She grabbed my hand tightly, shaking her head.

"You're walking away…? You out of all people?"

"Yes, I am. I need to clear my head and being around you… isn't working right now." I slammed the door on my way out, jogging down the steps and grabbing my car keys off the door side table.

* * *

My girlfriend is killing me. She's making crazy. How could she not understand why I was upset? I swung at the ball that came from the machine, completely missing. And she wanted me to hide how I felt? Is she out of her mind? Yes, she is. I swung again and missed. She… she can't expect me to keep how I feel about herself harming inside. It's destructive and dangerous and she could kill herself if she goes too far.

"Damnit." I hissed, pressing pause and running my hand through my hair.

"Hey, kid… we're closing in a few."

"Yeah, you told me twice." I sneered, putting the bat down and leaning my head against the gate.

"You've been swinging at the ball like you're mad at it."

"I'm pissed." I said as the guy walked up to the gate. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. Well… I do. You've been coming here since you were young. I've never seen you that suck ass."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thanks." I sarcastically spat.

"No, I mean, your game sucks when you're upset."

"No shit." I grumbled. "I'm getting ready to leave."

"Okay… well… what school do you go to?"

"USC." I replied. "Why?"

"I could say that my batting cage trained a USC baseball player." He smiled proudly. I shook my head, chortling.

"Have a good night." I put my bat back in my bag and left the cage, starting towards my car.

I know I shouldn't be mad at her. It can push her to do even more. Maybe it wasn't right to yell at her. Maybe I was wrong for walking out like that when all she was asking me to do was wait to blow up on her instead of doing it when everyone was around. I was… a little mean but I couldn't help it. All I know is… I can't go another night with her being sad or upset with me. I can't take that feeling when we fight. Especially when she's in England. If something happens and we're fighting, she won't come to me and I don't want that. I stopped at a small floral booth that was closing. It was around twelve o'clock in the morning and I knew she'd be up, thinking about where I was. I just needed time to truly think to myself without looking at her or being around her. I'm okay now. I'm good.

* * *

SONNY POV

He really just walked out. Just like that. Is that what it feels like when I walk away? The feeling of emptiness and… anger. I sunk onto his bed, putting my head between my knees and sighing. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I knew that cutting was bad but I felt like I needed it so bad. I regretted doing it after it happened. I just slipped up. Well… see where slipping up gets me. I'm such a dumbass. I picked my head up, wiping my tears and rubbing my nose. I opened Chad's door and slowly made my way down the steps. Of course his family heard everything and of course it was awkward when I walked into the kitchen and they all stared at me with curious faces.

"Are you… okay?" Mrs. Cooper said slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I felt so awkward.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"It depends on what it is…"

"What… did you do that made him lose it… so bad?" I might as well tell them. They know everything about me already. I chewed on my bottom lip and pushed my hair back. I took a deep breath and shrugged. Should I? Well, I don't know. They might judge me for it but it wouldn't be the first time I'm judged because of something stupid I did to myself.

"I… have a… history of self harming. And… I had a relapse… after _years_. My tattoos cover old scars." I simply said. Mrs. Cooper's brows rose. I knew that the judgment would come. "I would appreciate it… if you don't judge to hard." Seth just lowered his eyes while Mr. Cooper closed his newspaper in slow motion. With that, I walked out the backyard door and through the grass to get to the guest house.

I sat by myself on the couch, staring at the wall. If I could take it back, I would but I can't. I know I won't do it again. It was a minor slip up and it _won't _happen again. Chad never walked away from me. I was always the one to walk away from him. I couldn't take this. I feel like shit. I couldn't move from the spot on the couch for at least an hour. And I didn't know that he wouldn't be back until… later tonight. I hadn't eaten dinner because I couldn't find the will to eat and I had taken a shower. How many times could I apologize to him before he'd see that I regret what I did? I feel even worse than I did before I cut. I sighed, leaning my head back on the couch and scratching my scalp.

"Hey…" Chad said as he opened the door, keys and a bouquet of yellow flowers in the same hand.

"Hi." I said quietly, watching him plop down on the couch next to me and throw his keys on the table in front of us. "Is your head clear now?" I sat pretzel style, twiddling my thumbs in my lap.

"Yes… and I'm sorry." He handed me the flowers. "They didn't have sunflowers… or daisies… so… I got daffodils'…" I chuckled, sniffing the flowers. They smelled fresh. "I shouldn't have yelled. And… I shouldn't have walked out like that. Not when you're that vulnerable." I placed the flowers next to me and clicked my tongue.

"I want to punch you in the face." I muttered. "I told you I was sorry and you still yelled at me. You said you were disappointed, not mad. But you yelled at me and told me you were done. You walked away…"

"I didn't know what to do." He gave me a small, apologetic smile. "I… didn't know how to handle it. But I do know that… I don't want to go to bed mad at you."

"You yell at me like I'm an errant child." I inhaled. "I know what I did was wrong. I _regret _doing it."

"And I don't want to make you feel any worse than you were." Chad exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry…"

"Chad, some part of recovering is having a relapse. It might've been hard for you but it was _terrible_ for me. It's something I think about every day and usually, I could resist the urge but I hit rock bottom." My voice shook but I won't cry. "I-I knew that you'd be angry right after it happened. That made it ten times worse. Knowing that you'd be upset... and or disappointed. I hated myself for doing it just because I was stressed out."

"I get that now." He looked over at me. "I get that it can be hard for you. I know I won't ever truly understand what goes on when you reach that… low moment. I was just upset and confused. I _am _sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have yelled when you were just trying to explain…" A smile grew on my face.

"It's okay." I leapt into his arms and made his back hit the couch, listening to him laugh. "I still want to punch you."

"Please don't… you know how special my face is to me." I giggled, kissing his cheek while he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you. Just... please call me next time... don't scare me like that..."

I agreed. "I love you too…" I kissed him repeatedly, curling my fingers in his hair. "Your family knows. They know everything about me."

"They don't know _everything_." He let me straddle him. "They don't know how you are in bed…"

"You're so stupid, you know that?" I joked, getting off of him and fixing my sleep shorts.

"I'm just saying, baby. Sometimes it's rough, sometimes it's not."

"Shut up…" I laughed loudly. "I'm going to bed. I waited up for you and now I'm tired."

"We're still having sex?"

"Oh yeah… we're still having sex." I looked over my shoulder and saw him jump over the couch. "I need my fix of my favorite baseball player."

"Me?"

"No… Zac Efron. You didn't know he played a little bit?" I teased, running up the stairs when I saw him skipping steps to get to me. "I was kidding!" I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom. "I was kidding, put me down."

"No, no… it's too late." I heard him say. "I'm punishing you for that."

"How? You're going to _spank me_?"

"Maybe… maybe not."

He pulled off my shirt. Is it going to be weird for him to see the scar while we do this? I wanted to ask but at the same time, I didn't. I would understand if it was and he wanted to stop. But he just kept going like the scar wasn't there, pulling off my shorts and panties. He was moving so quick I could barely keep up. I managed to get his shirt off and undo his belt but that was it. Chad kissed all over my body, every inch that was exposed to him was kissed. I wanted him so bad that the ache between my legs was becoming unbearable. I wanted to beg and plead but I wouldn't stoop down that low for sex. I felt his erection on my thigh, wanting to be free of his boxers. Chad stepped out of his jeans and moved us up more on the bed.

"Why are you moving so fast?"

"I want you so bad. It's like… make up sex." I cocked my head to the side.

True. He went into the nightstand and pulled out a pack of condoms. He ripped a foil package off the bottom and threw the rest back in the drawer. I chuckled, putting a hand on his chest. He groaned, kissing me slowly and allowing me to push his boxers off so it could pool around his ankles. He pulled me on top of him after he put the condom on. I slid down on his member as far as I could go, using his chest to steady myself. I rolled my hips and shuddered. I like being with him. It felt better than anything… right up until his hand smacked my ass. I gasped, my nails digging into his chest.

"Fuck." I hissed.

"Zac Efron has eight letters in his name. That's how many you're going to get. Seven more." He breathed out. I narrowed my eyes, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"You're forgetting who is on top of your right now. I'm in control."

_Smack! _"Two."

"You're serious?" I panted, biting down on my bottom lip as I rode him faster. By the time we would finish I would have hand prints on my butt.

* * *

**A/N**

**So... like, love, hate, bored? Tell me what you thought about it? Detailed reviews! I hope you liked it. I'll try to work on my stories more but like I said, I have other things on my mind. Review! Thanks for reading... :)**


	7. Unexpected

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter but I take it it's because I don't update regularly anymore. I'm updating anyway… ENJOY!**

* * *

SONNY POV

Coming home randomly during March would be a really big surprise to Chad but I have to come home. Unexpectedly and unplanned, there is _another _little something growing inside of me. I didn't think this would happen again since it happened in High School and we swore we'd never do anything without a condom. But… I don't even know how this happened. I mean, I _know _how it happened. I just don't know when. Anyway, my doctor is in California and I know for a fact that I'm ten weeks along. The ER told me. Adriana took me to the hospital when I was throwing up excessively and damn near passing out from dehydration. I hailed a cab from the airport and took it to USC. I only had a small carry-on bag since I wasn't going to be staying long. Only three days. I know what dorm he's staying in, but I don't know if they'll let me in. The front desk of the dorm had a younger guy sitting at it. I walked up to it politely, hearing the laughs of guys coming from different ends of the hallway.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper here?"

"He's in one the game rooms." I nodded, following his finger down the right end of the hallway. "Girls aren't allowed in here so try not to get yourself in trouble."

Nodding again, I walked down the hallway and peeked into open doors. One room had a bunch of seats and a huge TV, one was a conference room, and another was an empty game room. The last room I walked by, I saw him with a baseball cap on backwards in a pair of jeans and a Henley shirt. I smirked and knocked on the door three times. About nine heads turned and one had a huge smile on his face.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, picking me up in a bear hug and kissing me. I chuckled when he put me on my feet. "I'm _so _happy to see you."

"Take her to your room; the D.A. isn't going to want to see her in here, man." One of the guys said. He took my hand and pulled me towards the elevator while taking my bag away from me. He never lets me carry my own things.

"Is he on the team?" I asked quietly.

"This is the baseball dorm." He grinned. "Where I live. You came to see me." Chad leaned against the wall after pressing the up button and pulled me into his arms. "You must really love me."

"Yeah, whatever…" I smiled. I wonder how he'll react this time. This time I'm actually pregnant.

"So, is there a reason you came or you just wanted to see me?" His fingers made circles on my waist.

"A little bit of both." I shrugged, following him into the elevator. His room is on the fourth floor, at the end of the hall. The second to last door and… he doesn't leave it locked. Well, he locked it now that I'm here. He dropped my bag on his bed and hugged me tighter than he did downstairs. I pushed my hands under his shirt and sighed.

"Whatever you have to tell me, please tell me now." He stated. I could feel the bass of his voice on my temple. I took a deep breath, sitting him down and standing in front of him. With curious eyes, he looked up at me. "What?" I rubbed small circles on my stomach and then looked at him again. His eyes were wide. "Really?"

"Ten weeks…" I inhaled. "I found out last week and I didn't want to just call and tell you."

He nodded slowly, huffing like he was thinking. "Damn…" He muttered. "I didn't think this would happen again."

"Neither did I…"

"Do my parents know you're here?" I shook my head, taking a seat next to him.

"I just got off the plane a while ago."

"Mm…" He seemed overly calm. He took my hand and squeezed it tight. "Well, I'm going to have to get a job. And you're going to have to come home…"

"I know." I bit down on my bottom lip. "Should we tell your parents?"

"We could go home… and tell them tomorrow. It's the weekend and I was getting ready to go over there anyway…"

* * *

CHAD POV

The next morning I woke up, I had a mini heart attack. Sonny's pregnant and in the bathroom. It isn't a scare this time. I'm twenty years old and I'm going to be a dad. That's not what I wanted since I'm not finished with college but I'll do what I have to do. I wondered why she was so quiet but she's probably a lot more scared than I am. A baby a growing inside of her. I scratched my head, closing my eyes and trying to imagine myself working. What kind of job would be good to provide for the both of us? I could work with my father but I'd have to tell my parents first. They were excited to see Sonny but they knew something was wrong.

Leaning over the edge of the bed, I pulled on the shirt that I had on yesterday and the jeans also. Since Sonny's home, Seth and Taylor were going to be at the house to see her. They texted me saying they were coming in the morning. As I stretched when I stood up, a loud thud made me jump.

"Sonny?" I called out, walking over to the door and twisting the knob. The door was locked but I could hear her crying softly. "Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing…" She said. I know she wasn't good in there so I twisted the knob as hard as I could to the left, breaking open the lock. I pushed the door open carefully and saw a pool of blood and Sonny hunched over on her knees and a hand on the floor.

"What the-"

"There's so much blood." She sobbed. "I don't know what to do." It wasn't coming from her wrists; it was all over her shorts. I don't know what to do. Is this what a miscarriage is? She just told me yesterday and she looked completely healthy. How did this happen? I just stared in horror and shock. Why did this happen? She writhed in pain. "Please get your mom…" She croaked. I ran down the steps and opened the guest house door, screaming for my mother.

"Mom!" I screamed, running across the yard as fast as I could. "Mom!" She and my father came out onto the deck, looking at me. My heart was beating incredibly fast. What do I do? How do I help her?

"Why are you screaming at the top of your lungs?" She came down the two stairs, throwing her hands in the air. I grabbed her hand and pulled her hand towards the guest house.

"Just hurry up… please just hurry up." I said, yanking her because she wasn't moving fast enough.

"Will you stop pulling me? What is going on?" I dragged her in the guest house and pushed her up the stairs. She went into the bedroom and froze for a moment. "Okay. I'm here. What's the problem?"

I took her into the bathroom where Sonny was still hunched over in pain. "What do I do? I don't know what to do…" Sonny cried raggedly. "Mrs. Cooper, please help me."

"What happened?" She exclaimed, walking over to Sonny. My mother bypassed the blood and crouched down. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"I-I was ten weeks… there's so much blood. What's happening?"

"Chad, go to the house and tell Taylor to call the home doctor and that it's urgent. Bring me a cup of chamomile tea, two ibuprofens, and a shit load of towels." She stood up and pushed me out the bathroom. My hand was weaved in my hair. She was having a miscarriage. I could tell by the look on my mother's face that she knew exactly what this was.

* * *

SONNY POV

The doctor said that I was hormonally imbalanced. I wasn't able to carry the baby and by sometime tomorrow, the remains should pass out of me. I could help but cry. I cried in the shower, I cried as Mrs. Cooper put towels down on the bed and I cried as she pulled the covers over me and told me to take the pain medicine and tea. I silently sobbed into the pillow, running my hand over my stomach repeatedly. Ten weeks worth of pre-natal medicine that the hospital gave me, ten weeks worth of morning sickness, a six week ultrasound with the picture to remind me of the baby that I lost. And I just told him about this yesterday. I _just _told him that I was pregnant yesterday. Nothing seems to go right in my life. It always messes up just when I think it might be okay.

The door pushed open silently, I saw Chad standing there was a sorry look on his face and his hands in his back pockets. He had to change his clothes. It smelled like pine sol in here.

"Hey…" I stared at the floorboards as he sat close to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know…"

I mean, other girls my age would say I should be happy since I could go about life. But not when I felt the flutters in my stomach and actually starting getting attached. He cleared his throat. "You know, everything is going to be alright…?"

"You always say things are going to be alright when they're not. I can't even hold a baby without something going wrong." Fresh tears left my eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to be sorry." He caressed my thigh. "No one could've known that this was going to happen."

I pulled the covers up to my neck, shaking my head. "I just want to be alone."

"Sonny, I don't think it's good for you to be alone."

"I don't care what you think is good for me or not. Get out." I clenched my jaw, taking his hand off of me.

"Baby-"

"Go, Chad. Just go…" I yelled brokenly. I didn't want to look at him but I knew that he was going to be hurt by me telling him to leave. I watched the back of his head on the way out. Then I heard the living room TV turn on. I cried harder thinking about what could've been and what I wanted.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading :) I'll update when I update. I hope you liked it.**


	8. Please stay

**A/N**

**I know its been a LONG time since I updated any of my stories and I know you wanted "WYA" to be updated instead of this but I'm still trying so... I hope you like this and I'm sorry. I'm working on HS more too so look out for that.**

* * *

CHAD POV

I woke up alone. Sonny was in the room upstairs; silent. The couch was uncomfortable but she wanted to be alone and I'll comply to anything after what happened yesterday. I don't know what's going on in her head. I don't know if she's going to physically take it out on herself. But I do know that we'll both get by this over time. It may take Sonny longer than me because its her body and a emotional thing. I'd really have to think about it. Women are supposed to be able to carry babies. That's what they were made to do in a sense. But when a doctor tells a woman that they aren't able to carry the one thing they're supposed to create in life, it must be hard. I'd have to imagine it. It's hard doing that, though. I stretched my neck out and stood up, yawning widely and heading up the stairs. I knocked on the door twice before opening it and seeing Sonny still sleeping. She stirred a little at my quiet footsteps before squinting her eyes at me.

"Morning."

She sighed. "Hi..."

"I'm gonna go... to the diner. You want to come?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat. You always do this when you're upset." I folded my arms. "I'll drag you out of here if I have to."

"Chad..."

"My coach says after a bad game, you can't sulk in bed."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're comparing me losing a child to a baseball game."

"I'm not comparing it. You're supposed to read between the lines." I pulled the covers off her. "Come get some breakfast with me."

"No, thanks." She fixed the pillow under her head and closed her eyes again. I dropped my arms to my side and shook my head. "Don't look at me like that."

"Sonny, I know I don't know what you're going through but you have to let me help."

"I don't have to do anything." Her eyes snapped open, glaring into mine.

"Yes, you do. Every time something... bad happens- every fucking time. You shut me out when all I try to do is be there for you." I breathed out angrily. "It's like you're pushing me away. And I _hate _it. I'm tired of you pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away."

I snorted. "Yes, you are. You're acting like it wasn't my kid inside you." She narrowed her eyes. "You're acting like I didn't think about my child that was growing inside you. You're acting like I'm going to say something that's going to hurt you when all I want to do is try to get by like any other normal couple."

"We aren't normal, Chad. We've never been normal."

"Can we act like it? For once, can you not push me away and make me feel like a shit boyfriend?" I watched her jaw stiffen and then her head shake. "Or are you too incapable of doing that?"

"I never mean to make you feel like shit. Ever. That's your own insecurities pulling out feelings."

"Bullshit."

She rose off the bed and to her feet. "You're really blaming me for how you feel?"

"Yes." I threw my hands up. "You're the only person that can frustrate me this much." That's love for you.

"Fine, you could be frustrated alone. I'll leave." She shoved past me and picked up the bag she brought with her. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a t shirt, putting her clothes on. I gawked at her. Why is she always so quick to leave?

"Why are you walking away from me?"

"I don't want to frustrate you." She shoved her old clothes in her bag. "I shouldn't have even come. I should've waited."

"Sonny-" I grabbed her arm softly. "You're being irrational. I'm trying to help you." I pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't want help." She tugged her arm away. "I want to sit and stew on my own thoughts without you trying to pry into my head."

"I want to know your thoughts. I want to know that you're not going to beat yourself up over this." I followed her downstairs to the door where her shoes were.

"Regardless of what I do, it's none of your concern." She stomped her feet in one of her shoes.

"That's a fucking lie. Everything you do is my concern."

"Oh really?" I quickly walked over to the clothes I took off last night and started dressing myself.

"Yes, really. You are my concern. You can't-"

"Will you stop telling me what I can and cannot do?" She exclaimed. The door opened and then slammed closed. I growled out of anger and dressed myself as fast as I could before running after her. I'm always running after this girl.

"Stop walking away from me." I called out after her.

"Fuck you."

"Damnit, Sonny- Stop!"

"Leave me alone."

"You know I hate when you walk away from me."

"And I hate when you pry into my mind. You're not a therapist! Leave it be." She yanked open the kitchen door and continued on her way. I tore the bag out of her hands. "Give me back my bag." There were tears in her eyes.

"Stop walking away from me. I'm trying to help and you keep walking away!"

"I don't want help! I want to be alone!" Her little hands pushed at my chest. "I don't want you to help me!"

"You're so fucking stubborn!"

"I'm stubborn?!" She chuckled darkly. "You're the last person that should talk." She spat. "I want to go home."

"You are home. Where the fuck are you going to go, Sonny?"

"What's with all the screaming?" Seth came into the kitchen with Taylor next to him. My parents were behind him. They had Ihop bags. They must've already went to breakfast. "We could hear you outside."

"Tell him to give me my bag back…" Her voice trembled.

"Not if you're going to walk away from me."

"You're being a dick. You're not my father for fucks sake. Stop trying to control me." She reached for the bag. I held it out of her reach. "Chad! I'm sick of this shit! Give me my fucking stuff!"

"Chad, just give her the bag."

"Why? So she could run off and seclude herself?" I sneered, looking down at her. "God knows what she's going to do to herself when she's alone."

"Shut up..." She growled at me.

"Why? It's true. You always do something stupid when get upset. Isn't that what happened last time?" I blacked out.

"Shut up!" She screamed. Things have never been this chaotic.

"You're mother got you so upset that you cut your fucking wrists."

Dad shook his head. "Chad, stop." My father took the bag out of my hands, separating Sonny from me.

"You both need to step away and calm down." My mother eased in a nice voice. "You're both stressed out right now."

"Stop acting like a cunt!" She screamed at me.

"What're you going to do since you're too fucked up to carry a baby?!"

Oh shit… "Chad!" Taylor scolded. What the fuck did I just say? I clenched my jaw, wishing I didn't say that. I'm so dumb. Why the hell did I say that? Her bottom lip quivered, her head shook. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Sonny..." I exhaled. Fuck. She snatched her items out of my father's hands, let out a quiet whimper. Sonny pushed around Taylor and jogged towards the front door. I walked behind her, trying to stop her. "Wait, wait, wait..." I hugged her from behind, holding her arms that fought to get away from me.

She cried. "I hate you. I hate you! I hate you!" She sobbed loudly, slacking eventually. I grimaced. It sounds like she really means it. "I hate you so much. I hate you..." She began to fight me again.

"I didn't mean it." I whispered, burying my head in her shoulder. "I'm extremely sorry. I didn't mean it." Sonny shrugged me off her, opening the front door and turning to face me. She reached behind her neck, taking off her necklace and throwing it to the ground. That's the first time she took it off. Ever. She was gone.

* * *

SONNY POV

I banged my fist on my mother's door, screaming her name. There wasn't an answer. I banged again and waited. When she finally answered, she looked me up and down and smirked.

"It looks like you've been crying."

"Please save it." I trembled, stepping into the house and heading upstairs into my old bedroom. I couldn't feel anything. My body was numb. The words that came out of his mouth choked me and numbed me out. The walk didn't clear my head. Every step was a reminder of what he said to me.

_You're too fucked up._

_Fucked up. _

_You're too fucked up. _

_Fucked up._

He thinks I'm fucked up. My mother says I'm worthless and a piece of shit. I'm starting to believe it's true. _I'm fucked up_? He's right. I paced around my old room. Every word of that is true. I'm shit. I'm a worthless piece of shit. I am fucked up. I grabbed the hidden razor that I taped under the desk and closed and locked the door. Ten... eleven... twelve. That's how many new cuts were deep in my thigh. It's not as satisfying as my wrist. I bleed more on my wrist. Maybe because those were pussy cuts. I dug it across my left wrist, reopening a completely held scar. My hands shook. I dropped the blade to the floor and sat against the closet door. The blood trickled out slowly, forming a line on the new rug my mom had in her. She knocked on the door.

"Whatever you're doing, you need to hurry up. My boyfriend is going to be back soon." I just dully blinked at the cut. It was still bleeding and wasn't slowly down. The line on the carpet got bigger. It was euphoric.

Shit.

_You're too fucked up._

California's always been bad for me.

_Fucked up._

I don't even want to be here anymore. I'm causing too much unhappiness. I'm a huge burden. More tears slid down my hooded eyes. Crying can really wear you out. Especially since I've been doing it since yesterday. I had to be sitting her for an hour when my mother rattled the door handle. The last time she found me like this, I was hospitalized for two months on suicide watch. I inhaled softly. What about Chad and the impending sadness he's going to feel? Oh... right... I forgot. I lifted my shaky right hand and placed it over the cut, applying as much pressure as I could. It wasn't a lot. The door knob rattled again. It opened and my mother gasped loudly. It made me cringe.

"Just get me a bandage wrap." I croaked out. She ran out the room and came back with the first aid kit. This is the only time she'd comfort me. Then she'd accuse me of seeking attention. She wiped the cut down as best as she could before wrapping it tightly. She then cleaned my thigh and put gauze slash tape over it. It felt like she was a true mom. But I knew she wasn't going to be in a few minutes.

"What happened?"

"I think you know..."

"What triggered it this time?"

"I was pregnant." I told her blatantly. She furrowed her brows and packed up the first aid.

"Was? I'm assuming..."

"I lost it yesterday. I'm... hormonally imbalanced."

"Wow... I um... I'm... sorry to hear that I guess." She sighed heavily. "Where's Chad?" I shrugged. "Does he know where you are?" I shook my head. "Did he cause you to do this?" No, it's no one's fault but my own. So I shook my head.

"You've been stressing me out, you know? The constant messages of how I don't mean shit to you built up in me to." There was a long silence. She looked at me silently and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Um..." She fixed her legs underneath her. "I thought you were over this phase."

"Phase…?" I chuckled. "It was never a phase… No..." I cleared my throat. "I think about it... all the time."

"Really?" I nodded. "Your life isn't that bad."

"My mother hates me and thinks I'm worthless, he thinks I'm fucked up. I'm a burden to everyone that I come in contact with. My life... isn't the best." She made sure the bandage was secure before standing up and smoothing out her shirt. I watched her walk towards the door.

"I'll get you a flight back to London for tonight." I nodded. I sat on the floor, holding my wrist for a while. I ignored sixteen phone calls from Chad. Six were from his house and ten were from him. But I listened to the messages. Mrs. Cooper sounded frantic and Chad sounded desperate... needy... worried. Chad sounded like James. He reminded me of James and... I don't want to put myself in that situation of hurting again. I can't. I won't.

* * *

CHAD POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, running all ten fingers through my hair and staring at the floor. Why did I say that? Why did I say that? Why did I say that? Why won't she answer her phone? She said she hated me. She doesn't mean it. She doesn't hate me. Where is she? Shit, please don't let her hate me.

"You're so stupid, Chad." Mom slapped the side of my head. I just let her do it. "You don't ever say that to a woman. Ever. Are you insane?"

"It slipped out."

"She lost a baby. A woman's purpose is to reproduce and to have someone say that she's too fucked up to carry it is outrageous. The one thing a woman is supposed to be able to do and she can't. Do you know how hard it is to hear a doctor say that?" She pulled my hand away from my face to she could see me. "Even if you were angry. You don't ever say that to her."

"Did you see how she _looked_ at me? She looked at me like she hated me…"

"I'd look at you the same way. It was a messed up thing to say." She sat on my bed beside me. "She's not answering her phone for anyone. No one knows where she's at."

"She said she hated me."

"I'd hate you too."

"I didn't mean to say it. I didn't mean to say anything bad about her. She gave me the necklace back..."

My mother sighed. I fiddled with the necklace between my fingers. "Yeah, we saw." I can't believe she took it off. Does that mean she's not with me? I don't want her to leave me. I want her to stay... Sonny never releases how much she means to me. How much she does for me without actually doing anything at all... I want her to stay...

"She never took it off. I don't even know if she... broke up with me or just needs a lot of space and time." My chest tightened. God, I need her to stay. She doesn't hate me. She doesn't hate me. "I don't really know what's going on right now."

"No one does. Sonny has the ability to disappear for hours. She's done it before." Maybe she's at the place. I forgot what it's called. I shook my head and wiped my watery eyes really fast. "Whatever you decide to do, you'd be lucky if she'd take you back..." Mom stood up and folded her arms. "There's only so many bad things people can say to a girl before she gives up." What's Sonny's definition of giving up? I hope it's not in the sense that I think it is. Where is she?

* * *

SONNY POV

I ate a slice of pizza from Pizza Hut in LAX. I was tired and surprisingly, my mother gave me a shoe box when the remains of the fetus came out. She let me bury it in the backyard behind one of the trees and plant a few of her hydrangeas over it. That was nice of her. My phone rang again and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was The Cooper Residence number. Sucking up my feelings, I answered it.

"Hello?"

It was Taylor. "Sonny? Where are you?"

"Taylor..."

"Where are you? You haven't been answering your phone for hours."

"I'm getting ready to board a plane in ten minutes. I'm going back to school."

There was a long silence. I could hear people talking in the background. I was on speaker. "Without talking to Chad?" She asked.

I swallowed my food. "I don't want to talk to him."

"You know he didn't mean what he said. He's terribly sorry…"

"Can he hear me?"

I took the silence as a yes. "Yeah..."

I didn't know what to say because I didn't want to say anything to him. "He's allowed to express how he feels. He'll just express it..." The PA said my flight would begin boarding in five minutes. "Without me." I rose to my feet and walked over to a garbage, tossing my trash and going back to grab my bag.

There was another long pause. I held my ticket in my hand and stood on the line to board. "You're really going to leave without talking to me... or at least saying goodbye?" His voice made him sound like he was on the verge of crying. "Sonny..." My eyes stung. "Baby..." Don't cry. He sniffled. Damnit, he's crying. Tears prickled my eyes. "Please-" Don't cry. "Stay... I want you to stay... and I need to show you that I'm sorry. So incredibly sorry... please stay..."

I handed the attendant my ticket, my hands shaky. "I-" Shit, I was going to cry again. I fought the knot in my throat. "Goodbye..." I pressed the End Call button on my phone and locked it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Review, I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter since it was kinda crappy... Um, yeah... look out of HS and hopefully, I'll get some ideas for WYA. Thanks for reading and sticking around. :)**


End file.
